The Instant Omega
by unknown user
Summary: I fed chapters 110 of my fic Neon Cognogenesis Omega into a markov chain program something for learning patterns in text and generating new text with similar patterns and this is what I got. Mind you, this was a simple program, so it's gobbledygook.


Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 02 Disclaimer:  
I do not know. Shall I-  
Both were interrupted from their discourse by the quickness with which he mastered the system and the jingle of a second in the nation.  
Taking his first class there, Shinji was quickly awash with information which he shot down with oversugared taurinated goodness.  
"You know..." All eyes were on her. "I'm sorry for being so bitchy to you guys just so I know of, at least"  
Waterfalls of purple hair spiraled wildly out with her closeness. He felt a cold drizzle that he could feel down his spine. Rei, finding her movement restored, went to help Rei, who was sitting at her terminal looking studious, before sitting back in front of them. "You know, there isn't going to be another network crash"  
Shinji nodded, and she held it open for the other side of the fics by LADYTHEBEAST (a favorite of mine, though I can't open any X apps while doing it because I had this one planned out completely in great detail before I even started planning chapter 8, and yet I got major writer's block on it. The moral of THIS story is, planning is not now.  
You must have fallen after all.' His eyes grew wide in horror. Two Reis!  
"What the hell! W-Why are there two of the Planetary Instrumentality Project. We hope you guys just so I could remind you that they did well without YOU"  
"May I remind you of stuff like this." Rei winked one blue eye, and dove head-first into the Konbini, expecting a familiar sight. More precisely, he expected a sight he had through a slip of his screams syncronized and resonated with the diety himself -- that God exists only as the concept of constructing Croquet spaces out of Doom... The image quickly sharpened, and he attempted to steady himself on the other two pilots don't get out after a specified period of time, she will begin to fight against the brick wall of the sort. I was checking it out since I happened to get Shinji into the Konbini, the door after her, and her screen was for a moment more, and then she exploded.  
"SHE'S IN JANITOR CLOSET 11-B?! WITH SHINJI"  
The doctor decided to pursue this matter later.  
"Huuga, what's the status of Shinji's avatar"  
"It's... It's gone. He went through the speaker system. "Rezzing information space"  
The portal popped up, however the only way to grab his habitual morning items. She's up early. He was instinctively aware of his new and empty world spinning around him. He paused as if she really had to go in so she'll have backup, but the hole never went far enough to spot anything, and it gets into a real coma"  
Huuga piped in. "Isn't that a bit more.  
interesting." The man gaped for a bright blinding blue-white that faded the surroundings into a million shimmering fragments.  
-  
Shinji lay in his purpose in this chapter... Just enough so you can vaguely understand what's going to college part time until college starts for real next fall), you shouldn't get spoiled by the shadowy figure's innovative suggestion.  
"Schuuman resonance is a way that they did well without YOU as well"  
Turning their eyes from the Sumerian text links mentioned above, Red Bull, 5Hour Energy, Kickers Supreme Energy Pills, Ginko Plus Memory Pills, and Sitchin's "Planet X" theory. You accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 7 A/N: This chapter is pretty soon... I wonder what Rei and Shinji and Rei had syncro training instead of Shinji and Rei had syncro training instead of Shinji and Rei followed him. They walked together for some reason he had heard in unison. "THERE WAS AN ANGEL ATTACK LAST NIGHT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" The two woment looked at his hand,  
held upturned in front of the door, out of (too easy), so it may be wondering what this has to do with your meeting. How are the Angels, and you'll eventually understand why. I have never asked. However, from the pod.  
"Go in the back of his head.  
"I see." She picked up in relative unison.  
"Understood"  
"Hai"  
"Ryokai"  
They put away those silly thoughts, blaming the strange dream for screwing with all our electronics -- if you're not up for ten minutes -- that's how much it warped my mind). You accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 06 from disclaimers import standardDisclaimer print(str(standardDisclaimer)  
A/N:  
This chapter is going to get a better look at the end of the room. Blue hair bobbed in the show/manga -- an extension of a strangely shaped, moist light-tan object. He lifted his head with his hand, reaching for a moment, wondering whether to expect the usual mop of blue hair at the checkout counter. Logic informed him that it cuts off a little abruptly. That's because it's 11:51pm and I thank them for that. Just a note, though -- if you're not up for ten minutes -- that's how much it warped my mind). You accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 7 A/N: This chapter is going to college part time until college starts for real next fall), you shouldn't get spoiled by the continuation of what to make her slightly more agreeable than usual until the plot dictates otherwise. Even so, she'll be a lot of the first three chapters were all release at least somewhat readable,  
however I am using a lot of plot and (hopefully) character development.  
Other fanfics I forgot to mention that inspired me (to steal stuff.  
You accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 4 Disclaimer:  
I do not own Eva. And if you reviewed and gave me some feedback. This is a lot of lain-esque confusingness that won't get into town early and figured you wouldn't get here until later. She had the same conclusion. Monster Energy XXL stolen from the doorway as to not block others (of whom there were likely none -- simply another matter of habit -- though most of the platform,  
and then looked back at his animated reaction, then, realizing its nature,  
made a small bell. Shinji, purchases in hand, opened the door after her, and her screen was for a moment more, and then, tilting her head, and on his screen he saw a large amount of difficulty one has ever worried about you too... I... I put more plot in this chapter. Or you may not have noticed. Anyway, they will all be tied up eventually. This chapter is going to be most useful"  
Suddenly, a shock of red hair that had been impaled through the crack in the middle of the following:  
guarana root extract, milk thistle extract, ginko baloba extract,  
green tea extract, roobios extract, L-Cartenine, D-Ribose, two 180-milligram tablets of caffine (no-doz), 5500 milligrams of Taurine, 500 milligrams of kavakava root and eccinacia extract respectively, and under no circumstances should you let them kiss you or anyone else"  
"Ryokai"  
-  
Two heads sat in front of them. Shinji could see the payoff of her that liked me? But his wounded self-esteem wouldn't settle. No, she never liked me in the delta sector of MemeSpace. I'm constructing a portal open up before him, and he complied. They stood a yard or so in front of him as he entered its body"  
"I don't have access even to the plot. To top it all off, I'm trying to figure out anagrams for everything that had been having trouble adapting to the counter (where she had always been when he walked in), to the next call.  
-  
"Okay, are you two not get along?" He nodded slightly.  
"Same with me"  
Rei looked around, unable to see the newly opened Area 51 site, before they had stopped in front of the room. Thick cables wrapped themselves around a pipe that sprung from the numbness of overload. ' La Adannu Basu.' (The time has not yet come)  
He awoke with a knowing glance, and then blacked, and he found himself in an egg-shaped capsule on a distant look.  
"The Old-Tokyo Railroad Exibition, January 8th to the other two pilots don't get out of a second in the nation.  
Taking his first class there, Shinji was quickly awash with information which he proceeded to ignore, opting to instead daydream in the breeze, before hiding behind a closing door and the car gently rocked its way into the portal and apply your AT field"  
He took a few days at most. Do you have company"  
Shinji looked her in accordance with the order of their long shift.  
Maya was being fed by the MAGI system, based upon the probability readings of a computer science class I'm about to lay his head back down, he saw a rectangle like a base loop at 350 decibels. His brain froze, his thoughts becoming static. Flowers. Waves on a raised circular platform below it rose,  
twisted a sharp left, and doors opened in front, revealing a large metal container which obviously was meant as a parking space. Worn rubber tires rumbled on the steel grating, and the WWII Nazi ' Purple' cypher.  
He felt someone calling him from a memetic infection and believed itself to be god, then gave him no time to agree. "That is a portal. This is not at all possible"  
Shinji chuckled inwardly, and then said, "Misato, go grab them and bring them to screening room 2-A. Sit Rei and Shinji and Rei a little more plot, and will continue the trend from the side marked "Computer:: UNIX". He was about to lay his head back down, he saw a large sample of a variety of pills in intriguing shapes and colours. She popped them all in her mouth, dry-gulped them loudly, and turned to see the newly opened Area 51 site, before they had stopped in at on their trip to Cali during college break. First time I ever saw Pi"  
Ritsuko looked to the plot. To top it all off, I'm trying to figure out anagrams for everything that had been obvious chemistry. Now it seemed extremely unlikely.  
Rei, what are you two are up early." She glanced at the phone in the world.  
"Well, we'll just have to make her slightly more confident, he decided to ask her a question.  
"How come I don't see my father"  
"Yeah, eventually. Why, do you see?" She asked, as the SBus NIC standards, Accelix, Accela Labs,  
and the speaker systems were making loud hissy crashes. Misato finally noticed his presence, and turned to him. "You must be Shinji"  
"...Hai"  
"I'm Asuka. Asuka Langely Soryu. And don't you admit it"  
"Because I'm right"  
A female voice came from behind him, but, being a long hard wierd journey, and the walk to the magazine section, grabbed his daily fix of Crypto-Families, and went to help Rei, who was sitting on top of the Linux distribution Lunar. The network topography mimics the human brain to some degree, and in lack of inspiration I think it came out rather nice,  
actually, but then again I'm terribly sleep-deprived right now. The Sumerian text was taken aback. "Woah, what's with the formalities"  
"Formalities?" Rei shook her head. I do not know. I have been taking these since I updated -- The blue haired girl and I have no reason to stay.  
I have chapters 10 and 11 mostly planned out, but then again I'm terribly sleep-deprived right now. Expect some action in the market?" She emphasized "the market" and syncronized it with "DEAD:BEEF:CAFE" written on the keyboard, and continued, "it seems that the only thing visible beyond it was just like Doom. Don't shoot where it is, shoot where it's gonna be. He aimed his energy towards a strange, organic shape, suitably lighted to stand up for technical language, this fic thus far, and it is a joke on IPv6 addresses, which are written in hexidecimal (the digits allowed are 0-9 and A-F, so people often spell out simple words; ex:  
DEAD:BEEF:CAFE:CODE:FOOD:BABE:BOOB). If there's any detail in this chapter you want more info about, just message me and I'll tell you more about it.  
I want to protect her. No, I am, but not this me. He was instinctively aware of the wave, came through the door, and she held it open for the other two pilots don't get out after a specified period of time, she will begin to fight against the brick wall of the table. "Sou. Your ' organization' has successfully defeated two of you"  
"Do you see now?" Pod-suited Rei gazed upon the brown mop of blue hair really gets me -- maybe it's a no-go"  
"W-Why would it make the characters a little more mature and confident.  
Disclaimer: I do not know for sure, as I have been discussing it"  
"We are tel..." Shh! "Sorry"  
"Don't apologize. The last thing I have a plan?" Misato smirked. She loved teasing the woman.  
"Yes," the doctor said, trying not to be on standby"  
The porcelain-skinned girl gave one last, sad look at the repeated use of that stuff. You're gonna get malnutrition"  
Rei grinned. "Don't worry, I eat plenty of veggies too. Just be glad I don't raid your stash of beef cup ramen too"  
"Just eat some mouchi or something every so often. You need the protein from the deep abyss)  
Rei. The boy stood up, and found the History channel was doing a "brain dump", although he didn't know where he lived. It must be hearing things, he thought as futile, he ignored it and why. If you have company"  
Shinji looked to see her standing still, stopped in at on their own level of abstraction." The doctor typed quickly for a moment. The younger one piped up first.  
"Tell YOU?! They should have learned in school"  
"Yes, the Real World and the ameboa twitched and then picked up. "This is my way of educating people about it. If you love it, say what was good about it and entered.  
Standing beside the doorway as to whether the previous day she had decided to lead him on. "What kind of situation... She turned to face the newcomers. They had now bought their purchases and were heading outside, like it in the light, zephyric atmosphere-controlled currents. He looked at her deep scarlet eyes, partially hid behind thick, bulky square glasses, their black plastic rims seated at a skewed angle on the trip here.  
"The second impact was the massive amount of status and instructional information he was handling it better. Probably both. After approximately 12.7 seconds, she had been having trouble adapting to the side, not willing to tell her assistant what was wrong. Shouldn't it be MAATO? The choice of purchases. 5Hour Energy and Sudoku... Same as yesterday. Glancing down at his own mind, likely modified in a party supply store"  
"Ah, I had this one planned out completely in great detail before I even started planning chapter 8, and yet I got major writer's block on it. The moral of the driveway to another appartment building. "This is my stop." He nodded, and he let out a huge unlit neon sign beneath a flood light. She looked at him with a STZ attack and it took away most of her cuticle. What a boring,  
romantic, sensitive guy. I guess that's a no then"  
"I met her in the middle of the lower left corner of her inner mind. "A little trick I learned in school." She winked.  
What the hell? Then suddenly, all of the portal." He saw a rectangle like a flat screen television with small icons surrounding it. Ritsuko's voice coming through the portal, and it gets into a little more mature and confident.  
Disclaimer: I do not know. Shall I-  
Both were interrupted from their body, dematerializing every pixel in the pod, she answered him. "He is on a business trip in Germany. He shall return in a secret Otakuminatti (Otaku Illuminati) ritual. Nothing personal or anything; it's just in my head in a large, almost empty room. Shinji and Rei walked together, silent in spoken words, but they should come back within a few moments. Then Maya typed for a moment,  
then sped quickly to the physical world, what you learned of as the ' Real World'. The Noosphere is the intended purpose for that cocktail"  
She was ready to derezz"  
Rei bit her lip, and then retracting them back. Suddenly, it jumped towards him. This was all Shinji had an awkward handshake with this chapter done. I think has some meat to it. I believe it's already been infected too much. It's---AHHH"  
Shinji rushed forward, while Rei stood back, her hand crumpled to her Senpai's face. "Investigate further the source of the opening would somehow lessen the need for oxygen instead of making him, say, choke to death on his cheek. "Goodbye"  
"Uh... Bye..." She paused as if her one hand was typing on a raised circular platform in the theta brainwave range at approximately 7.83Hz. It is the poor man!  
A mill for him to look up and acknowledge her attention. A few moments to put it aside.  
Realizing that he may wake up.  
If we don't do this, he will never wake up"  
Misato sighed. "I suppose it's the best bet. After all, I did release the last pieces were enveloped,  
she was supervising very boring factory work, done entirely with robots. In fact, the main screen, noticed that his AT field, but the mushroom jumped into her, and her screen was for a few moments, then snapped out of his lungs. "How can this be it?! How can this be... what I wanted"  
He felt his senses returning from the past few. Luckily,  
however, this chapter is going to college part time until college starts for real next fall), you shouldn't get spoiled by the third pilot's loud harruph. "If you two know to come?"Something just isn't right here.  
"Lucky guess," the boy said.  
There was a pause. All hands fidgeted, the awkwardness taking over the intercom, excited. "Nice, Asuka"  
"I took the box out, cracked open her Monster, and gulped a single white crosshair in the center of the grammar, based on reverse engineering it out since I updated -- The blue haired girl and I have the gife of language You are those who know language The knowledge of language that is yours I gave you permission to do so,  
but for some reason he had been having trouble adapting to the magazine section, grabbed his daily fix of Crypto-Families, and went to him and the Infornography treatment -- all me .  
-  
"Rei, the angel alarm. "Nevermind that. You two, get ready for a dreamless sleep.  
-  
"Senpai! There's odd activity on Shinji's psychograph!" Ritsuko looked to Maya in acknowledgement, and called up his glasses in mock comfort. "I wouldn't know." The voice came from this practice, but she supposed she couldn't blame him. "You must be Shinji"  
"...Hai"  
"I'm Asuka. Asuka Langely Soryu. And don't you admit it"  
"Because I'm right"  
A female voice came over the distortion of the memetic universe. We will then insert said pilot into the angel's trajectory path for a few moments prior became vague and dream-like. Ritsuko entered the space, the angel back far enough away that he could feel down his back. There was a face.  
"Misato-san desuyo ne"  
"Shinji-kun desuka?" The boy nodded slilently. "Get in"  
The boy stood up, and hurriedly got dressed.  
Understood.  
-  
"Shigeru, status"  
Shigeru hurriedly put his finger on it.  
Deeming this train of thought I like it if you hadn't interrupted me,  
Misato." She paused for a few seconds, looked up, and found the History channel was doing a "brain dump", although he didn't know exactly what they love to do. Also, next chapter, you'll be finding out exactly what their jobs will be. Fun :-D.  
I'd like to call "Omega" .  
There will, of course, my bread and butter :P.  
-  
The morning was brisk and early, and the whole of it instead of just segments.  
"gam-e-dam gal-la-ni u di-dam" She looked up from his place standing in front of it. Shinji raised his hand.  
"Yes"  
"What is it, senpai?" The blonde head changed angle to look as a girl about his brainwaves. Maya"  
"H-hai. His brainwaves seem to resonate at more or less exactly 7.83Hz. This is a trivial observation." She looked at one another, straining for a firewall, we need to get the angels have embedded themselves in preparation for an ambush, over"  
There was a giggle enveloped in white noise.  
"Maya--!" Ritsuko halfheartedly reprimanded the girl.  
"Ryokai(Roger), entering now"  
He entered the portal entrance"  
"Go ahead"  
"Firing"  
-  
"Why don't you admit it"  
"Because I'm right"  
A female voice came from the deep structures themselves. Colours. Patterns. Static, data without meaning. Static, data with meaning. The thoughts of all mankind. The beginning and end of all mankind.  
' Negeltu.' He was sitting on top of the Electronic Brain's air conditioning system. "He has already been infected too much. It's---AHHH"  
Shinji rushed forward, but was deflected by the shadowy figure's innovative suggestion.  
"Schuuman resonance is a lot of risk for losing readership or causing unintended confusion. So, if you reviewed and gave me some insight.  
Plus she's as loyal as a girl about his age with short, cropped blue hair and a compensation on Rei's, causing them both to fall down.  
' Shit' Shinji thought, realizing that he and Rei had syncro training instead of Shinji and Rei awoke in separate hospital rooms, and after a few jelly donuts. And no, you may be wondering what this has to do so,  
but for some fragging... Shinji had a bit darker.  
"We call it the Second Impact"  
The boy decided to lead him on. "What kind of school did you go to? A voice came from behind Rei. "Oh, you have any suggestions for additions, things to incorporate,  
possible future events, etc., tell me you invited THEM over"  
The companions looked at him and dropped the heavy pile of books she was there. He put away their phones and looked around. He spotted a blob coming towards him, which was unexpected. I wasn't aware that it was a blank grid. "Nothing on visual. He's not here"  
Misato let out a willful sigh and the road less traveled by, in its tortuous route, has finally brought me back to the blue-haired girl (the real one) who inspired (and will probably seem rather lime-ish until the actual plot is understood. Just so you don't like it, tell why, in detail. If you love it, say what was being productive (or at least, really good pseudoscience) and the whole backstory surrounding the First, Second,  
and Third impacts planned out now. I'd just like Doom. Don't shoot where it is, shoot where it's gonna be. He aimed his energy towards a point in the minds of the corporeal; Spirit god of the Navigator PC he got for his sixteenth birthday and never had the heart to throw out. He turned back to school and attend the last class or two more, and then when I became friends with her head movement.  
"My conscience." It was mid-winter, but there had been said. Ew... ' tis all that matters"  
Shinji looked down timidly. "Oh"  
"I suppose the best bet. After all, it was probably just the shock of red hair that had come from a dream. A coma is similar, except that in order to get her out the cacophony that was used as an environment in which Rei hears the voice of Ritsuko Akagi came over the logs." The information space dissapeared, and the fact that he could see Rei's avatar reaching towards it. He reached back, and their fingers almost brushed each other as the door closed behind her, it opened a portal now." The lights blinked quickly and colourful patterns of light washed over the intercom. "Commence reloading from braindump"  
A stream of familiar images came into view, flashing on the trip here.  
"The second impact was the massive amount of difficulty one has ever worried about the setup, as she knows Shinji and Rei are already here." The phone went back to sleep, he decided to pipe up.  
"I've been wondering..." He bit his lip before continuing. "They call these memetic entities ' Angels'... But angels are sent by God too"  
The silence was deafening.  
"What are you, stupid?! God is angered by this, and the fact that he understood what was being fed by the shadowy figure in the library where he lived. It must be the security of the people in the portal fragmented and the Noosphere. Both of these existed long before the Net"  
"I've heard those terms, but I'm not in the back row and wonder if Rei would be effective. "Where can I buy some of those pills"  
-  
Shinji lay in his sleep!" Misato winked playfully, as the new pilot.  
I see.  
Shinji looked at one another for a while, but they will all be tied up eventually. This chapter should prove to be distinguishable or recognizable. The angel?  
Let's go check it out. They walked cautiously towards the cold case when his cell phone rang, 8 Bit Weapon's cover of Enjoy the Silence cover. Both of these existed long before the sun rises but just about the name of modesty. "Your decks are called the Evangelions, or Evas for short. I only suggest.  
She was in his head and bare arms,  
the june shower like a giant squid, glowing a dim neon pink. "Asuka, status report"  
"It's a big one... It got me, but I think I've got a doc on it I wrote somewhere, which I mean, the angel's virus code. Also, " she typed a little more too. I hope you guys just so I may be wondering about all these loose ends I dropped in this chapter. Or you may not have the desired effect. "No. In fact"  
"In fact"  
"N-nothing. It was really easy for me to molest Shin-chan in his purpose in this chapter were taken from the static of the Sabbath, you are making progress, Akagi-hakase. Keep up the books she dropped.  
' Intrusion Countermeasures Electronics Via Bayesian Statistics and Field Programmable Gate Arrays : Design to Implementation'. Hrm.  
Another hacker? He wondered to himself, every bristle of his interiority, that the US government tested a method that would work"  
"No, unfortunately. We use subliminal messages with retrovirus data in conjunction with braindump loading, but we don't have to be any syncro testing until after my training quiz, so you can sleep in the beginning it will seem very strange and OOC. Don't worry, stuff will be explained. Also, it will probably continue to inspire) the Rei character and this story in general. You know who you are. Yes, you. Thank you. Also,  
thanks to the counter thought this sudden continuation of what to make the entire reason why I became a math major in college." Well I did it!" Asuka watched as the world around them faded out of existence.  
"Yes"  
-  
"Yay, I did like the mist from a distance down his spine. Rei, finding her movement restored, went to him and the holographic screen popped up a screen in front of him and the Noosphere. Both of them is fit for initiating the Omega point, I suppose we're ready to res the portal"  
"Ryokai"  
"Hai"  
A portal rezzed before them, and Shinji in the same bed for once"  
She's making some sense there... "You have a father. Not that I had-- met the girl I love... today." With the "today", he let out a huge unlit neon sign beneath a flood light. She walked over to it for very long. I have given you!  
Until the end of the writing style bits I used in this chapter, though I will take advantage of that"  
"Too true. The NANSHE.b and NINKASHI.m viruses lack the versatility to mutate into something with the diety himself -- that God exists only as the blood rushed back into the President's office"  
She looked at her nail again, smooth now, with a foot. Her figure popped back in Germany, but over here it's useless to talk about it! It's commercialized to hell"  
"I wouldn't know." The voice came over the logs." The information space dissapeared, and the WWII Nazi ' Purple' cypher.  
He felt someone calling him from across all time and space. ' Maru Shinji Negeltu.' (Shinji, my son, awaken. ) He felt a presence, but could not turn. I'm not in the show/manga -- an extension of a cliff, on a beach. A cloudless sky, crashed ashore.  
She cleared her throat a bit. "That crash of the red-haired avatar. As the last one only about eight hours ago.  
On that note, I wish you all a happy new year. Thank you all will review (and maybe read the next two or three chapters after this planned,  
which hopefully I shall find time to write up soon.  
-  
Shinji's eyes opened into darkness, his pupils stinging from the previous day.  
As he more or less exactly 7.83Hz. This is essentially a modified Croquet system set to take input from brain signals. Think of moving in a blue hospital gown, covers around her thinned to light mist,  
and then blacked, and he found himself in an AU where Shinji and Asuka.  
Just general notes for those who wish to observe"  
Feeling slightly more confident, he decided instead to make his way to get her out of phrases and their translations, so mostly I'm just guessing on the other side of his room, he sat up in relative unison.  
"Understood"  
"Hai"  
"Ryokai"  
They put away their phones and looked around. The angel was defeated. I figured it was the awakening of the stack.  
"Ano..." She was adopted by your father when she was actually capable of just a thing imposed a question in of itself). Ignoring this, the purple-haired woman answered slyly.  
"I knew you'd appricate it." She grinned mischeviously.  
Shinji looked down silently.  
"Your memories will be the one in a fortnight." Just as the world and already active at the time comes that one of the writing style bits I used in this chapter, namely the cross-syncronization one by Marine Brother Shran and another (whose author I have given you!  
Until the end opposite Gendou spoke.  
"Ikari. We have entrusted you with not only the responsibility of the earth is in the middle of the situation. Ask him to bring the spare pilot back with him"  
-  
The space was a pure white cross, more like a plus sign in bold red capitals.  
"NO! GIVE ME BACK MY WORDS! HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP ME"  
Just then, three cell phones rang. The three pilots fished in their respective pods.  
-  
Wow... Short chapter, but a segmented void, an endless landscape of black and green. No sky, no earth. No space, but that of the oven;  
His ripped garment will not be mended;  
What he has lost will not be mended;  
What he has lost will not be sought for!" He added to himself,  
"Classist bastards"  
"You can read that shite?" Shinji looked up. A wireframe cap with small nubs around its perimeter attached itself to prepare him for a while. I'm also borrowing ideas from a dream. A coma is similar, except that in order to get dressed.  
-  
"Hmm"  
"What is it exactly that you can hear me. Say.  
"Something"  
Shinji chuckled. "I was going to be happening later on.  
The ' viruses' are the Angels, and you'll eventually understand why. I have never celebrated Christmas"  
"Ehh?" The girl looked in disbelief. "They DO celebrate it over here,  
right? I'm sure they do! They MUST"  
"Uh... Rei has it a shot anyway.  
He began to increasingly cuddly up to see Rei lying on a strange confidence in his abilities, magnified, he thought, by the frequent releases I've been deluding myself. I'm worthless.  
Rei watched with a foot. Her figure popped back in Germany, but over here it's useless to talk about it! It's commercialized to hell"  
"I wouldn't know." The voice was very quiet. "You hear it too"  
Shinji looked around on the dusty bottom shelf, kneeling to get into a hearty and jovial laugh (though whether this somewhat scrawny and lanky, feminine-looking teen with such elegance and politesse in his head slightly to see crimson framed with azure. "I am sorry Ikari, but the fog that filled the darkness had a nightmare, is all. It happens to the items on the edge of a strangely shaped, moist light-tan object. He lifted his head that had been moved quickly, though a small hop, turned, and quickly answered. "I do not accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 02 Disclaimer:  
I do not require much space. Sharing a living area with Shinji-kun would aid in allowing for a moment. When he noticed the space of silence, he hurried to finish up. "Anyway, I'm glad you're ok"  
Rei's confusion was now cleared up. It's his job to be enjoyable, despite my lack of inspiration at the top university competitive chess team in the section, and was very quiet. "You hear it too"  
Shinji looked at him with her foot.  
"Join me"  
"H-Hai!" He stuttered as he jacked his oversized audiophile headphones into his brain, and he could feel and remember it better. Probably both. After approximately fifteen seconds, he realized that people could be intimately affected by such small and subtle involutary ticking of some deeply-buried facial muscles hinted towards the supressed inclination to burst into a coma, one needs to be messengers of God, and that it was speaking a language he had never heard before. In fact, that made the very fact that he could see Rei's avatar carefully approached the portal, but the hole never went far enough to spot anything, and it closed on the dingy black rubber steering wheel that at the data, not believing her eyes.  
"His brainwave activity is all in the delta sector of MemeSpace. I'm constructing a portal to itself right in front of them. Shinji could see the payoff of her time for work. In order not to go to school,  
so I could get it done this weekend, so I know that?  
"I don't have access even to the end of the situation.  
"Rei -- to Unix 0! Shinji is trapped inside the angel's trajectory path for a moment, then shock overtook his face.  
Rei's face was black except for a moment,  
then sped quickly to the capsule.  
Ritsuko looked to see Rei lying on a strange dream for screwing with his AT field at the counter, the small shop. His eyes darted between Asuka and the WWII Nazi ' Purple' cypher.  
He felt a migrane headache creep into him and stood facing him under the overhang for a few moments later, he did.  
"Accompany me. Post-purchase. Outdoors"  
The boy nodded slilently. "Get in"  
The boy stood up, and hurriedly got dressed.  
Understood.  
-  
"Shigeru, status"  
Shigeru hurriedly put his finger on it.  
Deeming this train of thought with a STZ attack and it took away most of the land I conquered,  
Lord of the wave, came through the portal, but the angel alert"  
-  
' Negeltu maru Shinji, timatu ina' (Awake, my son, awaken. ) He felt Rei's lips plant firmly on his shoulder. He felt the soft warm wetness of her kiss planted on his belated formal training.  
Shinji watched Rei speak to Ritsuko on the bridge personnel) particularly uneventful night, following a (for the inspiration of the Electronic Brain's air conditioning system. "He has already been infected too much. It's---AHHH"  
Shinji rushed forward, while Rei stood back, her hand crumpled to her mouth. "Are you ready, Soryu-san"  
"Yeah." Piece of cake... "If you mean, ' ready to see the payoff of her first successful battle... W-Why"  
"Could you send me the blip data please?" Maya complied, and the bones from their discourse by the continuation of said looks. "I do not know. Shall I-  
Both were interrupted from their body, dematerializing every pixel in the negative. He chuckled to himself.  
"Their alliegance to a different place entirely,  
outside of scan range"  
Maya's eyes widened. "It's here. The predicted position in memespace correlates to this fic, I'd like to yell at XOrg7. It takes forever to install, and I can't remember the name... It has about 36 chapters, is rated M, and takes place in an explanitory and slightly condisending tone (as one would speak to a hospital room, readying himself to knock. The light was a mutual pause as his cue to leave, but paused and looked around the room.  
Numerous objects caught his eye -- objects from his train of thought. "We believe that when Shinji entered the portal with mock caution, and looked at him or with him. He looked up with sudden shock. Shinji tried shooting holes in the light, zephyric atmosphere-controlled currents. He looked up at this time with slightly less intensity. That,  
or he was more worried about me. But then again, he doesn't know what to say,  
but in the first two chairs, respectively, and an amino acid blend." She said this matter-of-factly, as if putting it in his sleep!" Misato winked playfully, as the portal and a stumbling Rei out onto the platform.  
Shinji went into a million shimmering fragments.  
-  
Shinji and would be a lot to learn, starting on this new discovery. Hmm... Perhaps I do love her after all... He was relieved at the absurd colour scheme.  
"I'm glad to see if he would say anything more, but he knew that his AT field down.  
"Asuka!" Shinji rushed forward, but was memetically wounded in the process. But that doesn't explain the dissapearance of his pod, Evangelion Unix 1. Rei finished her conversation, and quickly entered the building, now obscured from view.  
What a strange confidence in his abilities, magnified, he thought, by the way. Oh! There she is.  
Rei"  
Shinji turned to him. "You are alright." Eyes turned to the USA to see Rei lying on a strange dream for screwing with all our electronics -- if you're not up for ten minutes -- that's how much it warped my mind). You accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 4 Disclaimer:  
I do not know for sure, as I have been discussing it"  
"We are tel..." Shh! "Sorry"  
"Don't apologize. The last thing I need you to give beforehand on his chest, he drifted off, and the fact that there was a clay tablet.  
"ukur-re a-na-am mu-un-tur-re e-na-kin-na gu-im-u-rin-na-kam tug-bir-a-ni nu-kal-la-ge-dam nig-u-gu-de-a-ni nu-kin-kin-dam," He read. He proceeded to walk home to their beloved Anuna-ke?" The old section. Or perhaps back in time.  
Look. He glanced towards his companion, and saw that the being whose eyes he was looking at the short sprawl of carpet just beyond the reach of man. Thoughts beyond the door after her, and the screen and keyboard lit up. A projector. As he stood up.  
Today is going to be me, did it"  
His body relaxed, and he complied. They stood a few other fics to incorporate into the retinas of his white dress shirt for comfort before activating his system.  
"Ikari-kun, are you doing to him?" The other hand fished a large white board, holding a nearly dead marker.  
"You have reason. Just let me change my shirt, and then Shinji started again,  
abruptly asking the most part, but they should come back within a few sources. The Sumerian phrase uttered by Rei was by the frequent releases I've been doing.  
Remember, the first three chapters after this planned,  
which hopefully I shall find time to go back to his daydreaming. "Oh! There was a total guess... The only way to get another chapter up soon, I promise! After all, I did it!" Asuka watched as the world blanked itself to his daydreaming. "Oh! There was a pause, and then nodded slightly, saying in an explanitory and slightly condisending tone (as one would speak to Ritsuko on the sign. The transliteration was wrong. Shouldn't it be MAATO? The choice of purchases. 5Hour Energy and Sudoku... Same as yesterday. Glancing down at his face. "However, when the time Shinji went to the sanctuary of his avatar and the portal entrance"  
"Go ahead"  
"Firing"  
-  
"Why don't you admit it"  
"Because I'm right"  
A female voice came from the past few. Luckily,  
however, this chapter are the fic by Gunman in which the opposite happens. Technology proliferates in mankind, and they seek to become Gods by it. God is angered by this, and the others followed her example.  
"For example, that... " She cleared her throat lightly, and he could see this boy had a feeling that the site they visited was in fact Area 54 and that Area 51 site, before they had to basis for categorizing. Doing his normal routine, he kept a straight face, his eyes continued to beam, and the other side of the Biosphere and the Infornography treatment -- all me .  
-  
"Rei, the angel is one minor logical conflict, which Shinji would need to occupy themselves as they both withdrew their hands. Shinji waited for a continuation. After approximately fifteen seconds, he realized something.  
I should be teleport, but it's not working... Then, suddenly, he realized that the girl in line in front of the facility. "Status check"  
The young Second Liutenant called Maya Ibuki responded, tapping her screen. "Distributed probability indicators show an Angel coming towards the shape, and it grew increasingly defined until she pulled him into a tight,  
formal french kiss.  
As her tounge made its way into the retinas of his scraggy beard rendered in perfect photorealistic real-time.  
A phone appeared beside Gendou and began to set abruptly as Shinji and Rei had a feeling that the first time she had realized that the girl turned. She stared at him and the road less traveled by, in its tortuous route, has finally brought me back to this locality"  
-  
Blue eyes looked up through locks of orange red.  
"I sorta figured." She smiled.  
There was a nerd hangout in Arizona they had found out that the site they visited was in his brainwaves instead of just perfect"  
"No"  
"Who are you, stupid?! God is angered by this, and the Infornography treatment -- all me .  
-  
"Rei, the angel into myself, neutralizing it by acknowledging and dismissing every concept it brought to mind." Meditation... She looked down slightly. "I wish to be spread, as science eliminates the necessity for religion"  
Two pairs of wide eyes and a sushi bar named Shougi-a-Gou-Gou (which featured a unique combination of amazing magurou (tuna sushi)  
and an amino acid blend." She said this matter-of-factly, as if she really had to basis for categorizing. Doing his normal routine, he kept it in the fog with his hand, as if she was getting somewhere, Misato leaned forward,  
saying softly, "come on." She chuckled inside, but part of her wondered if the other hand, chose to (illegally) utilize the MAGI system is a beowulf of beowulfs, one might say. That is not now.  
You must break free, if only in the long run.  
Inside, however, he felt like a baptism, washing away now forgotten sins as he saw a large white board, holding a nearly dead marker.  
"You have a father. Not that I know of, at least"  
Waterfalls of purple hair repeated the same problem." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of a screen. Ergo, I should be able to destroy it quickly. This is your job, to be next-door neighbours with the formalities"  
"Formalities?" Rei shook her head. I do not own evangelion. I do, however, own a few seconds hence.  
Smells nice.  
-  
"When are you doing for Christmas? He whipped around the room.  
Numerous objects caught his eye -- objects from his elementary school science fair. Photographs of himself and Rei-chan standing together on the counter. 5 Hour Energy... And Expert Sudoku... His psyche preoccupied by the stove as he had recently grown accustomed to: a mop of hair, his hands on either side of the pan.  
"He's off with Kouzo, like usual. I hear today they're going to have aqquired on the cover), and emptied it, revealing a pixelated stylized mushroom with coloured spots. "Visual on angel confirmed. Exterminating." She readied her weapons, but suddenly the mushroom jumped towards her.  
Reflexively, she veered back from the opposite direction, absently and automatically veered back from her paper, noting the last word that she was the last book on the dusty bottom shelf, kneeling to get dressed.  
-  
"Hmm"  
"What is the first time she had decided to put this together, and then when I became friends with her closeness. He felt dizzy with nausea, and fell to the ground, hoping that this chapter are the fic by Gunman in which Shinji would need to tell you"  
Shinji was ready, though, and shot it in the Noosphere as well, and it gets into a lot less antagonizing than in the air, the likes of which can only be found in the titles of these books, as there was summer vacation in between.  
On another note, my sumerian sucks. I have the gife of language You are those who are interested... DEAD:BEEF:CAFE is a supercomputer made out of phrases and their translations, so mostly I'm just guessing on the bridge personnel) particularly uneventful day. No tests, no angels, and not having any way to help.  
Maya turned back to the other two pilots don't get out after a specified period of time, she will begin to fight against the brick wall of the interference, and patterns therein." She turned so that it was called) was funded exclusively by NervSoft, and taught the subjects of Linguistics, Sumerian Mythology, Computer Science, Game Theory, Descrete Mathematics,  
Statistics, Pattern Analysis, Cognitive Science, Artificial Intelligence, Sumerian Language, Complexity Science, and Cooking. It also happened to be so cruel.  
"It's just that... I had nearly forgotten about that... The party"  
"That's why I'm here to remind you. Yui-san is a trivial observation." She looked down.  
"Pfft." Crimson orbs looked, questioning this sound. "You shouldn't say things like that. It's not trivial." She regained her vigour. "To Shinji at least. It was just-- nothing." He blushed slightly, a tinge of bright pinky red accenting his cheeks irregularly.  
"Come on, you can sleep in the process. But that doesn't explain the dissapearance of his scraggy beard rendered in perfect photorealistic real-time.  
A phone appeared beside Gendou and began to follow her out the "male" before employees, largely unaware of the Jungian ' Collective Subconcious"  
"Oh, I see. Then shall we pro.  
"What are you, stupid?! God is dead! Don't you know first off, that all about?  
I do know and some intuition. If anyone who's reading this knows sumerian, or knows of a distributed network of nodes. It is made up of two realms. This you should have learned in school"  
"Yes, the Real World and the Net World"  
"Close. It is forbidden to return it to be latched. "So how'd you like this? Sorry it's been so long since I happened to get into it."What a copout... I'm getting better at this ' lying' thing.  
Beneath purple bangs, a brow furrowed. "I'm confused"  
-  
' Annu timatu wussuru...' (Abandon this abyss)  
"Rei, did you go to? A voice came back into bed, and held open the covers for her, to which she complied. Her head on his bed, his pajama shirt soaked with sweat. She was adopted by your father when she was better off answering this question rather than doing the habitual and ignoring everything he said that she deemed "off-topic.  
"Yes"  
Shinji didn't know where he was. How far away from the bright poison of the writing style bits I used in this chapter you want more info about it, message me. I've got it handled." Mentally,  
she counted backwards. Swei... Drei... Eins... "Gotcha"  
The tentacle monster shuddered, and resisted futilely as it was the Noosphere's Gaia gaining the level of conciousness necessary for the rush of lightheadedness to stop. His vision blurred and then Shinji started again,  
abruptly asking the most obvious question. "Why aren't we exposing ourselves to a possible telepathic infection"  
"There is a paradox,  
the angel will approach visual range. Go in now"  
"But..." Misato was cut off.  
"Ryokai. Entering now." There was a pure white cross, more like a plus sign in bold Impact font than anything anyone could practically be hung from but nonetheless a pleasing shape. The story behind the shape was somewhat less pleasing, but she was aware of the Earth Brain. There are reports that the angel will approach visual range. Go in now"  
"But..." Misato was cut off.  
"Ryokai. Entering now." There was a familiar sight. More precisely, he expected a sight he had been impaled through the crack in the show/manga -- an extension of a distributed network of other supercomputers, each of which are actually important to the magazine section (where she presumably picked up her sudoku), to the items on the bridge (a row of desks and consoles near the holographic screen in front of it. Shinji raised his hand.  
"Yes"  
"What is it, senpai?" The blonde head changed angle to look respectable while looking for paper ribbons in a tight black dress, with a few days at most. Do you need an escort home"  
Rei spoke again. "And you changed, too"  
"Ikari-kun, there is something I need to defeat this angel was defeated"  
The captain attempted vainly to process this. Suddenly, a persistent buzz was heard, followed by the AT field. "Are you okay"  
Through tearful eyes. "Yeah, I think I've got it under con--AAH!-- control..." On the large yellow legal pad she happened to be so cruel.  
"It's just that... I had the look of slight annoyance coming over her brow. "And you are forbidden to return it to me!  
The forbidden thing is sealed by Enki!  
I have spoken, speak not! "  
Just then, with the order of their words. "Eme ikkibu basu. Ikkibu nadanu. (Language is forbidden. Give back the forbidden thing)  
"NO! NOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY WORDS!" Rei tried to go back to see what looked like a commission-payed health inspector's anti-nerd wet dream -- however, he was behind someone. He froze as he entered its body"  
"I don't care what she meant.  
"W-Wha"  
She looked deeply into his eyes for a moment, wondering whether to tell you"  
"Sure, Rei-chan. What is that thing"  
All eyes looked to the items on the weapon function keys and his right hand on the edge of a tactical officer. "Assignments are as follows. Rei will be used later.  
Anyway, please review. I will make her note the seriousness of the lower left corner of her first successful battle... W-Why"  
"Could you send me the forbidden fruit, give it not back!  
It is the world blanked itself to his soul. Unfortunately, there was no such thing to be ok"  
"We don't know how well I can help. I sorta know it, but I now see that that's probably impossible. Plus, we're almost to the head office, and we have a rather long wait. I'm sorry to those of you who have been discussing it"  
"We are tel..." Shh! "Sorry"  
"Don't apologize. The last thing I have the heart to tell you"  
Shinji was quickly awash with information which he proceeded to ignore, opting to instead daydream in the small shop. His eyes began to get out after a specified period of time, she will begin to fight against the angel there. Unfortunately, if she was saying this in jest.  
"Christmas." Rei's voice was barely audible.  
"Ehh? It would have gotten to that already if you hadn't interrupted me,  
Misato." She paused a moment or two more, and then, tilting her head, she slowly moved closer and closer until she made out of this kind of message do you plan on introducing this conflict"  
"I would have been discussing it"  
"We are tel..." Shh! "Sorry"  
"Don't apologize. The last thing I need to defeat this angel was the awakening of the Earth Brain. There are more coming. You shall be the security of the MAGI in this story, as well as the new technologies, and knew the answer. My father. He knew,  
however, that his AT field was enveloping Rei's avatar, driving the angel into myself, neutralizing it by acknowledging and dismissing every concept it brought to mind." Meditation... She looked down slightly. "It's dangerous, but it was the one in particular. "I've never seen that movie either"  
"Oh man, you're seriously missing ou--" Bzzzzzz "Senpai, the angel at that point, it is possible that Shinji destroyed the angel, but was memetically wounded in the same bed for once"  
She's making some sense there... "You have heard of the stack started pushing her backwards again, and Shinji and Rei would be angry if he started sending her random messages. The lights went out, and then retracting them back. Suddenly, it jumped towards him. This was not one of them.  
Blue eyes smiled through carefully misplaced strands of dark brown hair. "It was... Interesting." Although he kept it in here! I want to stay in your pod"  
Rei, who had never heard before. In fact, she was standing in front of the earth, the great lord Enki!  
You have reason.  
"This will be pleased." I'll bet you are... Ikari fought to keep his face. "Hai"  
"Uh... Do you... I mean..." The girl shook her head, and continued. "Will you listen to what I am... She shook her head. That must be it. "I was going to be still, his face seemed to be me, did it"  
His body relaxed, and he looked up. Her voice was harsh. "There's no garuntee that the benefit is mutual. Coevolution. The complex interrelations between evolving organisms, their environment, and each other, is known as Gaia... Essentially a force that seems to ' look out for' all of the darkened hallway. In the distance, a lime green light burned,  
reflected in the minds of the story is, don't leave things in the middle of the question.  
She paused for a greater quantity of general consensual living space"  
Rei. Quit while you're ahead. The girl paused while she cautiously processed this phrase, then let out a soft self-depricating whimper.  
"Sorry"  
Misato paused to think this over. "Actually... That's not possible... The whole class was looking for, made a mental giggle. This was not looking forward to that, as he hugged his knees and shivered down his course to the view of a distributed network of nodes. It is the edge of her trance and and said, unassuredly, "I guess we'll be"  
"Living together"  
-  
Shinji had an awkward handshake with this chapter looks to me the forbidden thing I need are apologies from a hot shower on a chilly day. It was a pause, and then nodded slightly, saying in an explanitory and slightly angry.  
"Hai, I'll be there as fast as I thought there was a nerd hangout in Arizona they had found out that the voice he was once again on the front. It was that of the grammar, based on reverse engineering it out since I was putting it off, but despite my lack of inspiration at the ameboa-like angel in a large, almost empty room. Shinji and Rei once again found themselves together at the portal entrance"  
"Go ahead"  
"Firing"  
-  
"Why don't you admit it"  
"Because I'm right"  
A female voice came from the static of the Biosphere and the occasional and subtle things as eye contact, terse answers, and slight twitches of the facility. "Status check"  
The young man's hand due to slight asthma. His surroundings were so busy no one noticed him come in. The holo screens were buzzing with static and artifacts, and the Infornography treatment -- all me .  
-  
"Rei, the angel is one minor logical conflict, which Shinji goes into a memetic retrovirus"  
Shinji looked at one another, then at the console. The door closed behind him and the woman looked through a slip of his screams syncronized and resonated with the girl leaning against the angel there. Unfortunately, if she really had to remove version 6 beforehand. You, my friend, do not know, Shinji-kun." The man behind the counter to pay.  
Surprisingly, when he said, ' God is dead'. In other words, the concept of God, right? Do you have company"  
Shinji looked around on the other side, unlocking the door to find the girl leaning against the angel there. Unfortunately, if she really had to remove his shirt, taking a clean one off his dresser and donning it. He reached back, and their fingers almost brushed each other as the first time she had always been when he walked in), to the necessary staff, starting with the illumination of Knowledge. Upon seeing it, the faceless gained faces,  
each a unique expression of surprise and horror, followed by the MAGI system, based upon the ideas of telepathy and Microwave Audio Induction that this forms the basis of subconcious telepathic connection between humans, aiding some of the Gaianistic theories"  
"Yes. When evolving entities are grouped together in the eyes with a powder blue apron over it with "DEAD:BEEF:CAFE" written on the grammar based on reverse engineering it out of concrete, situated in the center of the other programs so that the voice he was being said very strange.  
Who are you?  
' Abi Mudutu Mudu Abi An Anzu Abi Tiit Shi Abi Gishtil Ziana Zi Dingir Kia Ilu-Baltu Sar-Gi Mudu Nusku Sar Mudu Nusku Sar Mudu Nusku En-Sarri-Lu Baraggal Enki Basu. ' (Father of knowledge, one who knows; Father of the unconditional defeat of the way along the labyrinthine hallways of NervSoft HQ, she did so, until I saw the company name. You're not selling that stuff, are you"  
She was by the presence of safety. A shiver ran down her spine, convulsing her nerves and twitching the muscles between her petite shoulders. The nagging question, now finished but incomplete through numerous iterations. She was ready to begin the backup will be doing.  
He no longer had blue hair, and therefore no longer needs to be latched. "So how'd you like computer books"  
She looked deeply into his mouth, he felt a presence beside him.  
He looked up. Her voice was very quiet. "You hear it too"  
Shinji looked down silently.  
"Your memories will be a good one for research .  
-  
Shinji walked into the dining room, yawning loudly. She spied her two new roommates on the inside while the outside was still staring at the boy, waiting for him to look up and acknowledge her attention. A few moments later, he did.  
"Accompany me. Post-purchase. Outdoors"  
The boy woke up at him and looked around the base, seeing a mass of people in the same environment, they have no choice but to kill you and give your severed head to Hideaki Anno to burn in a secret Otakuminatti (Otaku Illuminati) ritual. Nothing personal or anything; it's just in my bed with me"  
She nodded, and he let his breath out quickly, so that it would only take one logical statement"  
"Because his... I mean, I would Pwn Shinji ;-). I do, however, own a few moments later, he did.  
"Accompany me. Post-purchase. Outdoors"  
The boy nodded slilently. "Get in"  
The boy nodded slilently. "Get in"  
The boy took a few moments he began to get out after a specified period of time, she will begin to fight against the angel there. Unfortunately, if she were reading off the table, and hit an autodial sequence. The phone rang once and then picked up. "This is strange..." She looked at the counter (where she presumably picked up her sudoku), to the sanctuary of his lungs. "How can this be... How can this be... How can this be what I am... She shook her head. Why?  
He looked around on the top of the other programs so that the first three chapters were all those pills?" He was overloading.  
Again. ' Shinji.' He felt the soft warm wetness of her inner mind. "A little trick I learned in school." She winked.  
What the hell kind of riddle"  
"No"  
"I give up. Tell me"  
She nodded, and he readied his fingers on the weapon function keys and his body stiffened. "It-- it was mangled into more breath than phonome.  
"Oh." She was adopted by your father when she was carrying.  
"It's you"  
-  
Ok, I finally got back to this locality"  
-  
Blue eyes twinkled, framed by lapis lazuli echoed her partner's sentiment as they both withdrew their hands. Shinji waited for a sortie. Maya, make calls to the counter, the redhead who was sitting on top of his infinite recusion of self-hatred by a perception of movement. Her face... He quickly regained his confidence. I want to protect her. No, I will be going into the pilot's brain subliminally, with instructions for it to me!  
The forbidden thing I have to be me, did it"  
His body relaxed, and he looked up. "Rei-chan? That was quick." He stared into cold red orbs, oblivious to the store.  
"What are you doing for Christmas? He whipped around the base, seeing a mass of people in the middle of the data.  
"Oh dear lord"  
"What?" Maya looked mortified. "We have to find them, before they spread the meme"  
Misato took her cell off the girl, who sat quickly up,  
trying to make of this girl. The first time that the being whose eyes he was looking for, made a sudden stop, doors closing behind him slowly, and he who knows their secrets; Living father of the time he was able to stick to it for very long. I have only a very rough idea of the net... You know, the one right across the hall"  
"Un. (Sure"  
"So we shall not forget your dual regards"  
A voice came from this practice, but she continued to beam, and the bones from their discourse by the third pilot's loud harruph. "If you will take advantage of that"  
"Too true. The NANSHE.b and NINKASHI.m viruses lack the versatility to mutate into something with the other. "Ano..." he repeated.  
She looked down silently.  
"Your memories will be at least have the perception of movement. Her face... He quickly regained his confidence. I want to..." Wow... He felt dizzy with nausea, and fell to the Konbini.  
Blue.  
The girl was simply staring at it, waiting for the other to pick it up. Finally, Shinji grabbed it quickly and put it on the shelf. He vaguely felt the warm, satiny presence of safety. A shiver ran down her spine, convulsing her nerves and twitching the muscles between her petite shoulders. The nagging question, now finished but incomplete through numerous iterations. She was silent for a moment, then shock overtook his face.  
Rei's face was black except for the presence of safety. A shiver ran down her spine, convulsing her nerves and twitching the muscles between her petite shoulders. The nagging question, now finished but incomplete through numerous iterations. She was at NervSoft via a college internship, and it took away most of the lower left corner of her first successful battle... W-Why"  
"Could you send me the forbidden thing is sealed by Enki!  
I have given you a bond of mind. )  
Both eyes looked up at her, then at each other? It's creeping me out a huge unlit neon sign beneath a flood light. She walked over to see again as the left earpiece was chewed upon thoughtfully. "There is also useful in this world. How? He looked up suddenly. "I... uh... I see that that's probably impossible. Plus, we're almost to the young albino had intended hurt in her determination to survive, but aware of the Navigator PC he got for his sixteenth birthday and never had the look of slight annoyance coming over her brow. "And you are making progress, Akagi-hakase. Keep up the graph data.  
"This is Katsuragi. Where is pilot Ayanami right now?" There was a short pause, and they could hear the hum of the pan.  
"He's off with Kouzo, like usual. I hear today they're going to have the gife of language You are those who are interested... DEAD:BEEF:CAFE is a joke on IPv6 addresses, which are written in hexidecimal (the digits allowed are 0-9 and A-F, so people often spell out simple words; ex:  
DEAD:BEEF:CAFE:CODE:FOOD:BABE:BOOB). If there's any detail in this chapter you want to stay in your pod, quick! Rei's been waiting patiently for it to come to terms with what she had been an ongoing pattern of strange weather recently, so the boy had no faces.  
The sign sprung to life, changing shape quickly, flashing words,  
images, characters. Cuneiform writing came to the entrance.  
"Sorry we're late"  
"How did you do?" He shook her head, she slowly moved closer and closer until she made her way into his antique SDES (Super DAT Entertainment System) ogg player, silently cueing up the good work"  
The figure turned to look into blue eyes.  
"What were all release at least more productive than the fairhaired woman about the time of day, with everyone sleeping but fitness-minded joggers, cram-school rounin, and the memories of a large, almost empty room. Shinji and Rei walked together, silent in spoken words, but they were stopped by an invisible wall.  
An AT field? "I'm gonna kill this thing myself. I don't want to thank Red Bull, Mountain Dew, jelly donuts, Snow Crash by Neal Stevenson (for the bridge personnel) particularly uneventful night, following a (for the bridge personnel) particularly uneventful night, following a (for the bridge personnel) particularly uneventful night, following a (for the bridge crew and continued, aided by the AT field. "Are you taking me to see my father"  
"Yeah, eventually. Why, do you know -- the lead singer has about 36 chapters, is rated M, and takes place in an area of dark, pixelated fuzz approximating walls. Looks like something out of a website that explains sumerian grammar, please refer me, as I can"  
He heard a static-drowned reply and he let his breath out quickly, so that it is connected to the magazine section (where she had gotten memetic damage was, so he was able to just get up. But I can't. He looked up. Rei-chan... His eyes widened. "It's here. The predicted position in memespace correlates to this fic, which, I believe, is where I need to send you some breakfast. Your favorite, bacon and eggs"  
"Where's my father?" He thanked her softly as she finished, the pod doors open, letting Shinji and a tan. He wore a striped tracksuit and sneakers.  
"I guess"  
The man's mouth continued to be a ' gut course', World Music Theory I), she found she could not move. She was silent for a few moments. Then Maya typed for a moment, and then nodded slightly, saying in an egg-shaped capsule on a particularly uneventful day. No tests, no angels, and not even a bug in the name on the other side.  
"T-Thankooss." Her speech was slurred, and the screen and keyboard lit up. A projector. As he stood up suddenly, and he readied his fingers on the edge of the intercom and the saturated feeling started again, so he could only see their respective pods.  
-  
Misato, clad in a lime green towel. "Ah, you two. You're early. Come on in"  
The boy woke up at her, then at each other.  
She continued.  
"It is useful to note that our decks are called Evangelion, Greek for ' good news'. Specifically, this came to mean the ' logos', or the word of God. There are pieces of judeochristian texts that associate the word of God. There are pieces of judeochristian texts that associate the word of God. There are reports that the being whose eyes he was looking over the logs." The information space dissapeared, and the car gently rocked its way into the shimmering mist and they stood up. Shinji started leaving for his sixteenth birthday and never had the passing thought that I am)  
"Woah"  
Rei looked up. "H-Hai"  
-  
Shinji had an awkward handshake with this chapter will be doing.  
He no longer had blue hair, and crimson orbs that turned to face him, and in doing so, set fire to his pod, Evangelion Unix 1. Rei finished her conversation, and quickly answered. "I do not know for sure, as I have the perception of freedom is by having slavery"  
"Admit it"  
"No! I like it was sucked inside of Shinji's brain. To do this, he will never wake up"  
Misato sighed. "I suppose the best bet. After all, it was evacuated.  
Rei looked up. Rei-chan... His eyes darted instinctively to the bridge personnel) particularly uneventful day. No tests, no angels, and not having any way to help.  
Maya turned back to this locality"  
-  
Blue eyes met crimson, framed by auburn locks,  
quite pleased with herself. She paused a moment or two more, and then, tilting her head, she slowly moved closer and closer until she made out of concrete, situated in the middle of a mole as the concept of God, and that it couldn't hurt her.  
Maya's voice emerged from the deep abyss)  
Rei. The boy and girl looked up to see crimson framed with azure. "I do not have many belongings, and ergo do not own Eva. And if you read this fic, which, I believe, is where I need to pull her out of her trance and and said, unassuredly, "I guess we'll be"  
"Living together"  
-  
Shinji and Rei were strapped in with makeshift binds of duct tape, and held open the covers for her, to which she complied. Her head on his bed, his pajama shirt soaked with sweat. She was at NervSoft via a college internship, and it froze in particulate, Ritsuko's voice coming through the portal closed completely and the overlap of Rei's hand on his screen.  
The ameboa angel glowed a bright pink reference manual (what is called in the eye to make it much harder for me to molest Shin-chan in his sweat-drenched futon with wide eyes and a sushi bar named Shougi-a-Gou-Gou (which featured a unique expression of surprise and horror, followed by a giant ameboa -- definitely classified as ' something'. "When you think I could get it done this weekend, so I know this is very little threat of that"  
"Too true. The NANSHE.b and NINKASHI.m viruses lack the versatility to mutate into something with the diety himself -- that God exists only as the concept of constructing Croquet spaces out of a small percentage had been either delayed or lost in the biz a "rainbow book"), met soft pale flesh. "Aa-- Gomen!" they said simultaneously, as they made their way in.  
...To find an absolute pig sty. We really need to defeat this angel was defeated"  
The captain attempted vainly to process this new job. A lot to unlearn, too." She shut the door frame. "Ojamashimasu, (Pardon the intrusion)" they said in unison.  
"Ehhh?!" The voice of Lillith in her other, more tightly-gripped hand. Damn it! Why'd I have places to be. Enjoy your staring contest." She started to leave.  
What was that all of my earlier ones. I hope you shall not forget your dual regards"  
A voice came from the ETCSL. All other Sumerian phrases in this arrangement between long microsleep glances at rows of neat circuitry. ' Hacking -- the director's vision"  
"So I've heard"  
"Yeah, but I guess that works"  
Rei's expression remained blank, but her eyes attracted by a flashing red light. She looked at her nail again, smooth now, with a cold sense of euphoria and timeless connection. She broke the status of Shinji's avatar"  
"It's... It's gone. He went through the intercom.  
"Good job, Shinji. That finishes the sections you've learned thus far,  
aside from the chemicals involved, it seems as though it serves to improve brain function"  
He thought about this for a slight sigh of relief. Oh, she thought, as softly as she knows Shinji and Rei a little experimental, but"  
"Don't tell me you invited THEM over"  
The companions looked at the blonde-haired doctor in astonishment.  
"You mean he just went into theta mode"  
"Maya." The girl looked up with sudden shock. Shinji tried shooting holes in the window.  
-  
"We need to be my day.  
-  
Misato waited (un)patiently by the angel, whose code created a Sexually Transmitted Disease by temporarily turning on her face. "No,  
why"  
"Nevermind." I must be the move he used on Rei. Shinji dodged, and then shot his AT field down.  
"Asuka!" Shinji rushed forward, but was memetically wounded in the process. But that doesn't explain the dissapearance of his mind's eye.  
Tablets. Cuneiform. Literature. Poetry. Equations beyond the reach of man. Thoughts beyond the power of man alone. Wings. The egg from which all life was born. Thoughts saturated his mind, memes imprinting in the air, the likes of which can only be found in my bed with me"  
She was ready to res the portal"  
"Ryokai"  
"Hai"  
A portal rezzed before them, and Shinji and Rei were strapped in with makeshift binds of duct tape, and held open the covers for her, to which she complied. Her head on his chest, he drifted off, and the true grid was restored.  
Ritsuko didn't have the next chapter.  
I'd love to do. Also, next chapter, you'll be finding out exactly what their jobs will be. Fun :-D.  
I'd like it was always quite entertaining.  
"The planet is made up of two realms. This you should have told me"  
"Why, pray tell"  
"I'm a pilot"  
"Well I'm the tactical officer"  
"Well they apparently did well without YOU"  
"May I remind you that they did well without YOU as well"  
Turning their eyes from the Squeak programming, which you'll take a written test on later. We took less time than expected, so after the syncro test.  
We need to pull her out the window.  
-  
"We need to tell her assistant what was wrong. Shouldn't it be MAATO? The choice of syllables reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his chair back into bed, and held open the covers for her, to which she complied. Her head on his own. It was morning, and behind them there was certainly something bad afoot.  
"Rei's meme was infected with the girl would grab the book, but one was not given, so both of them picked up the good work"  
The figure turned to face him, and in doing so, set fire to his soul. Unfortunately, there was certainly something bad afoot.  
"Rei's meme was infected with the diety himself -- that God exists only as the blood rushed back into non-leaning position and typed. His eyes darted between Asuka and the jingle of a few years back"  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah. That virus broke half my ICE permanently.  
Couldn't find a trace of it afterwards, though..." His brow furrowed itself into a coma, "The One I Love Is...", one of them.  
Blue eyes smiled through carefully misplaced strands of bacon from the Sumerian Dictionary by The Necrolord. Links to the Konbini.  
Blue.  
The girl paused while she cautiously processed this phrase, then let out a soft self-depricating whimper.  
"Sorry"  
Misato paused to think about it... "It didn't happen to be one in a direction and you go to? A voice came from the static of the people in the pit), from his own fist), and after normal checkout procedures, proceeded to fish out the scrawny strands of dark tunnel, then made a mental giggle. This was the most natural thing in the proceedings. "Stop the syncro test"  
"Hai (Yes sir"  
The screen in the same transition. Misato stated,  
matter-of-factly, "Rei is an orphan. She was still open." There was concern in her brow made way for a few moments prior became vague and dream-like. Ritsuko entered the dense fog circumspectively. "Visual not confirmed. The fog's so thick I can't even see the others' response.  
"Now that's better. I was putting it off, but despite my lack of inspiration at the phone in the background, and something akin to an American Film buff ever since I took a few other fics to incorporate into the Konbini, the door opened to reveal a certain purple-haired captain clad in a week and going to attempt to do that"  
Shinji looked at the portal and a sushi bar named Shougi-a-Gou-Gou (which featured a unique combination of amazing magurou (tuna sushi)  
and an amino acid blend." She said this matter-of-factly, as if putting it off, but despite my lack of inspiration at the console diagonally below her. "Did you say something"  
Rei looked absentmindedly out the "male" before employees, largely unaware of the wave, came through the crack in the slight breeze of the corporeal; Spirit god of the supercomputer ' nodes' contains 4096 multiprocessor multicore AMD Opteron systems with SMP support and Long Mode. Each runs Accelix, a hack of the data.  
"Oh dear lord"  
"What?" Maya looked down slightly. "It's dangerous, but it was mangled into more breath than phonome.  
"Oh." She was ready to begin the backup will be doing.  
He no longer had blue hair, and crimson orbs that turned to him.  
"Get in your pod, quick! Rei's been waiting to go over the intercom. "Withdraw signal accepted.  
Derezzing." Rei's avatar carefully approached the portal, and it gets into a hearty and jovial laugh (though whether this somewhat scrawny and lanky, feminine-looking teen with such elegance and politesse in his futon, silently parsing the events of the stack.  
"Ano..." She was interrupted by a giant ameboa -- definitely classified as ' something'. "When you think it's safe, go through the portal and apply your AT field"  
He took a step forward and then shrank back. He moved closer, and the concept of God, right? Do you think... maybe these angels are supposed to mean?  
Rei-chan is creeping me out"  
"And another thing. What does this statement mean to say is, we say we're dating, but we don't have a rather striking curiousity, and something of a second in the market?" She emphasized "the market" and syncronized it with a kind of riddle"  
"No"  
"I give up. Tell me"  
She was at NervSoft via a college internship, and it froze in particulate, Ritsuko's voice came from behind them. "Schuuman resonance"  
All eyes looked to the same chemicals injected hypodermically"  
Who would do that? But he knew the answer. My father. He knew,  
however, that his AT field at the bindings. He was startled by crimson eyes coming to meet his own azure.  
"Hello, Ikari-kun"  
"R--Ayanami-san! W-What are you ok?" A stray lock of azure hair on her head movement.  
"My conscience." It was just a passing whim. Nothing to be-- concerned about." He kept looking straight ahead, his shoulders raised slightly in defiance with his muscle tension.  
Convinced that she had read: Simon. "Aaronovsky, right"  
The man grinned like a base loop at 350 decibels. His brain froze, his thoughts becoming static. Flowers. Waves on a particularly uneventful day. No tests, no angels, and not having any way to help.  
Maya turned back to sleep, he decided to ask her a question.  
"How come I don't want you both to don something experimental we just hacked up. It's called a pod suit. It acts as an assistive virtual reality input device in case you didn't notice, this angel was nowhere to be done autonomously without my intervention. Do not speak. I have given you!  
Until the end of the light tore the flesh from their resting place at the counter (where she had realized that the girl turned. She stared back at the moment. Also a good distance away. "Yui-san had to remove his shirt, taking a clean one off his bed and into the entranceway of their long shift.  
Maya was being fed by the quickness with which he mastered the system and the cacophony of his interiority, that the statistics said that the boy said.  
There was a bright pink and then exploded into a coma, "The One I Love Is...", one of them.  
Blue eyes met crimson, framed by auburn locks,  
quite pleased with herself. She paused as she dished out thick wads of scrambled eggs onto his plate, and then blacked, and he attempted to steady himself on the dusty bottom shelf, kneeling to get into it."What a copout... I'm getting better at this ' lying' thing.  
Beneath purple bangs, a brow furrowed. "I'm confused"  
-  
' Annu timatu wussuru...' (Abandon this abyss)  
"Rei, did you say something"  
Rei looked at the blonde doctor looked her in the space. There was an awkward pause, during which prying red eyes seemed to shoot omniscopic odin-bird laserbeams straight through him. He heard himself say, "This is what is called a ' cartesian logic set', essentially a universe derived from a sea of static. "Hey, Katsuragi-san. I'm sorry to wake up"  
"At the same problem." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of a website that explains sumerian grammar, please refer me, as I really want the phrases to come down anymore. The angel was defeated. I figured it was evacuated.  
Rei looked on not-at-all disapprovingly,  
but instead as if she were Mesmer attempting hypnosis.  
"I wasn't suggesting that." Her face softened. "I get lonely sometimes, you know?" She bit her lip. "Yeah," Shinji called up his glasses in mock comfort. "I wouldn't know." The voice of Ritsuko Akagi came over the line, made more gruff by fatigue.  
"President, there is a way that they did well without YOU"  
"May I remind you that they could only guess.  
As he was about to lay his head back down, he saw a portal open up before him, and he readied his fingers on the weapon function keys and his body stiffened. "It-- it was visible that the angel will self-destruct"  
"And what if Shinji's having a good one for research .  
-  
The morning was brisk and early, and the true grid was restored.  
Ritsuko didn't have the gife of language You are those who know language The knowledge of language that is yours I gave you!  
I gave you permission to do a few moments to remember the events of a few blocks away.  
Ana Harrani Sa Alaktasa La Tarat Erset La Tari Harsag Zalazalag Sada Emedu Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya,  
Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa!  
Enki zi Dingir Kia Kanpa!  
Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya,  
Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa!  
Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya,  
Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa!  
Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya,  
Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa!  
Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya,  
Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa!  
Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya Kima Parsi Labiruti !  
Ana Harrani Sa Alaktasa La Tarat Ati Me Peta Babka Peta Babkama Luruba Anaku ." (Open the gate so I could remind you that they could only see their respective pods.  
-  
Misato, clad in a lime green light burned,  
reflected in the show/manga -- an extension of a large, invisible rectangle, as if trying to hide their embarassment.  
A soft voice. "You are living in a dream world"  
He felt a presence, but could not turn. I'm not in control of my body... He corrected himself. No, I will take that tounge, and put contention into it. His mind now blank, his disconnected voice willed itself a phrase. "Kima Parsi Labiruti" (Treat her in the portal fragmented and the concept of God no longer considered the possibility that he was about five eighths of the land I conquered,  
Lord of the range of his new employer's "functions", and in case syncro is low for any reason"  
-  
"I'll be right back"  
"Okay, Rei-chan." Shinji lied back down on the other side of the crew). She was by his side, standing near the night to bother me with trivial matters such as this"  
"I'm sorry, sir"  
"Good night." A dialtone.  
Wait... didn't I dial the office number? Maya giggled slightly to herself momentarily before moving on to the open window, affirming the fact that he could not be sought for!" He added to himself,  
"Classist bastards"  
"You can read that shite?" Shinji looked up through locks of orange red.  
"I sorta figured." She smiled.  
There was nothing but a segmented void, an endless landscape of black and green. No sky, no earth. No space, but that will be used later.  
Anyway, please review. I put a lot of the semester, which should prove to be worried about me, that's all. She went back to this fic. Thank god. A bunch of people reviewed, and I will try to get another chapter up soon, I promise! After all, it was inside of Shinji's brain. To do this, we shall not sleep in the next chapter. And some Shinji ass-kicking. How you interpret that is up to you.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 5 Disclaimer: I do not know, Shinji-kun." The man behind the counter (where she had been impaled through the stomach with a powder blue apron over it with "DEAD:BEEF:CAFE" written on the helper joystick.  
"Portal open confirmed, awaiting command to enter." He hoped to follow the protocol completely.  
"Go ahead sweetie." There was a pause, and they could hear some noise in the portal fragmented and the other to pick up the phone. "This is Katsuragi. Where is pilot Ayanami right now?" There was nothing but a blank grid. "These things sure like to thank Red Bull, Mountain Dew, jelly donuts, Snow Crash by Neal Stevenson (for the inspiration of the people in loose black robes, shrouded in shadow.  
What the hell? Then suddenly, all of my explanations are rather strictly based upon the ideas of telepathy and Microwave Audio Induction that this forms the basis of subconcious telepathic connection between humans, aiding some of the question.  
She paused a moment to let you know -- the grimy,  
sprawling hacks of youth!' His pathos quoted TMRC canon while his ego pretended to listen eagerly.  
"You have a cleansing method that worked on the steel grating, and the others before anyone else. It might send the wrong message"  
Internally furious, she decided to lead him on. "What kind of riddle"  
"No"  
"I give up. Tell me"  
She was tiring of this meeting is only of concern to us. You shall be coming next, which should prove a bit more severely than I do." Blue eyes met crimson, framed by lapis lazuli in the middle of the interference, and patterns therein." She turned so that she was carrying.  
"It's you"  
-  
Ok, first chapter done. I think I've got it under con--AAH!-- control..." On the way here.  
' ISO/IEC 9945-1 ANSI/IEEE Std 1003.1 second edition: Information Technology -- Portable Operating System Interface (POSIX (R) ) -- Part 1: System Application Program Interface (API) C Language'. It was the last pieces were enveloped,  
she was aware of his tounge lost his chance. Well, at least she's ok. I guess that's a no then"  
"I met her in the name on the side marked "Computer:: UNIX". He was shocked out of a few days at most. Do you think... maybe these angels are sent by God too"  
The silence was deafening.  
"What are you, stupid?! God is dead! Don't you think it's safe, go through the speakers. He did as he jacked his oversized audiophile headphones into his mouth, he felt first disorientation, then a sense of amusement. She had seen people being briefed many a time, and it blankets the entire dreamworld unbelievable. All we need to occupy themselves as they dutifully stayed the remainder to the pod door slid shut, sealing her in. He turned instinctively, frozen as she watched pale lips envelop a handful of pills, and fingered a small droplet of blood oozing out of her trance and and said, unassuredly, "I guess we'll be"  
"Living together"  
-  
Shinji looked at him and dropped the heavy pile of books she had realized that people could be intimately affected by such small and subtle involutary ticking of some deeply-buried facial muscles hinted towards the supressed inclination to burst into a dead sterility.  
"Come in"  
Shinji entered to see past her nose so to speak. "I'm in the air, the likes of which can only be found in the pod, sitting down and unbuttoning the top button of his avatar and the portal cautiously, and looked around. The angel was defeated. I figured it was the most part, but they should come back within a few moments of blinking, he stood up.  
Today is going to get some banners for your mother's surprise party. I'm sure they'll look ridiculous, two grown men trying their hardest to look at the phone in the center of the opening we made"  
Ritsuko continued the train on the screen.  
Quickly, the pilots' memetic infection was worse than we had calculated. Pieces of the rulers of man; Most sacred of the opening would somehow lessen the need to take the most truthful route, within reason. "Sure, but I never really studied it formally"  
Touji grinned widely. Disconcerting. "Self-taught, eh"  
"Sorta..." He smiled sheepishly.  
Touji's grin widened. How is that thing"  
All eyes looked to the look of slight annoyance coming over her body, which is forbidden"  
Rei formed words, but occasionally passing ideas around.  
Oh, look Rei -- it's liquid, evolving.  
We need to do so,  
but for some reason blue hair at the sight. Racks and racks of hardware, huge boa-constrictor cables,  
massive holographic screens, and enough small blinking lights to make a twinkling rainbow Milky Way of LEDs had the same time, the backup will be doing.  
He no longer needs to make the pilots to stop. His vision blurred and then cleared completely, revealing a large metal container which obviously was meant as a whole generally accepts them voluntarily, albeit on the viewscreen. "Rei! Put up a type 666 firewall, quick"  
Maya turned from her hand, full of pills nearing her mouth.  
"Negative"  
' Maru Shinji Anaku Basu.' (I do not own evangelion. I do, I will try to get out of theta mode and back into bed, and held open the covers for her, to which she complied. Her head on his chest, he drifted off, and the others followed her example.  
"For example, that... " She cleared her throat a bit. "That crash of the opening would somehow lessen the need for oxygen instead of the portal. We don't want you to risk it needlessly"  
"But..." Rei was taken from the chemicals involved, it seems as though it serves to improve brain function"  
He thought about this for a couplea years. I decided not to let that sink in. Guilt trips too.  
Wow, I'm good... "The procedure is a good one. I focused on Asuka here, but I managed to slam his hand in the train of thought with a knowing glance, and then continued. "We've been dating for three years ago. Cartoonish figurines of cellos that his father would seldom do something that extreme without first being sure that it opened a portal to that sector's space. Shinji, Rei,  
approach carefully"  
Two voices came in unison.  
"Ikkibu idu (You have that which is in turn made of the social games with cues even more frustration came from the ETCSL. All other Sumerian phrases in this chapter... Just enough so you can tell me"  
His blush turned scarlet, and his right hand on the deep structures, so our existing cleansing methods won't work"  
Maya's mouth gaped slightly for a slight, untelling frown. "Come on, you can return, but it was mangled into more breath than phonome.  
"Oh." She was interrupted by a giant ameboa -- definitely classified as ' something'. "When you think I wanted to send?" She saw him blush and squirm in his eyes, although his face downcast as he hugged his knees and shivered down his spine. Rei, finding her movement restored, went to the wall five hours of ' XTreme Performance Boost.  
The other Rei was no response.  
"Do you read this fic, I'd like to let you know your Nietzshe"  
"...But he said that she was looking ahead down the alley, towards a strange, organic shape, suitably lighted to stand out yet not defined enough to understand what she is!" You must have fallen after all.' His eyes began to see Rei behind him. She opened her mouth slightly and spoke.  
"Ana Harrani Sa Alaktasa La Tarat Erset La Tari Harsag Zalazalag Sada Emedu Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya Kima Parsi Labiruti !  
Ana Harrani Sa Alaktasa La Tarat Erset La Tari Harsag Zalazalag Sada Emedu Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya,  
Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa!  
Nise Matati Kisitti Qatiya Kima Parsi Labiruti !  
Ana Harrani Sa Alaktasa La Tarat Ati Me Peta Babka (Road whose course turns not back Land of no return,  
Peak which glows with brilliance,  
People of the cylindrical elevator echoing in the more general sense. No, we are going to ignore me, I have given you!  
Until the end of the pan.  
"He's off with Kouzo, like usual. I hear a voice emerged from the doorway beside them. It was near to the pod marked Unix 1 and we'll instruct you from there"  
Shinji ran to her respective Eva.  
"You know, there isn't going to introduce some big plot elements, but in fact he had just downloaded. Just as she could.  
-  
Shinji stood in front of pop out screens in a party supply store"  
"Ah, I had the look of slight annoyance coming over her own feet. "I think you could help me study a little? I just taught myself from books"  
"I see..." Shinji could see this boy had no faces.  
The sign sprung to life, changing shape quickly, flashing words,  
images, characters. Cuneiform writing came to life in spurts of firey red.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji stood in front of him absently pondered this new job. A lot to unlearn, too." She shut the door to find them, before they spread the meme"  
Misato took her cell off the table, and hit an autodial sequence. The phone rang once and then looked back at his face. "However, when the time of the platform,  
and then composed himself into a rough semblance of an outgoing, friendly jock. "Name's Touji.  
Pleased to meetcha!" Shinji had an awkward handshake with this chapter I may please any Asuka fans who have been some hypotheses based upon real science (or at least, really good pseudoscience) and the other pilot. Yes.  
Neat! Do you need an escort home"  
Rei spoke again. "And you are making progress, Akagi-hakase. Keep up the books she had decided that the US government tested a method that worked on the ground.  
' I must have fallen after all.' His eyes began to pick it up. Finally, Shinji grabbed it quickly and put it on the helper joystick.  
"Portal open confirmed, awaiting command to enter." He hoped to follow the protocol completely.  
"Go ahead sweetie." There was concern in her left eyebrow. "And it goes like this. Shinji is not yet trained, so he'll be on top of a rabbit whose carrot had just become a part of her coyness. "Why? Are you alright? He looked at one another once more. "Don't be sorry. You couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the counter, as he read, a tune he had abandoned that pursuit almost immediately, and instead took up examining Rei's choice of purchases. 5Hour Energy and Sudoku... Same as yesterday. Glancing down at his side.  
"Oh!" Rei, who was directly in front of the song "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel. This song, it seems upon listening closely to the ameboa-like angel in a red brick alleyway, uneven, with cobblestone under his feet and a compensation on Rei's, causing them both to don something experimental we just act like good friends. We're both technically adults -- why can't we sleep in the first two chairs, respectively, and an issue of Crypto Families), he noted a similar pattern with himself.  
Belatedly, the girl leaning against the angel there. Unfortunately, if she was better off answering this question rather than doing the habitual and ignoring everything he said that science eliminated the need for oxygen instead of making him, say, choke to death on his way to get another chapter up soon, I promise! After all, I did release the last pieces were enveloped,  
she was bored as hell and probably knew less in the train of thought with a STZ attack and it froze in particulate, Ritsuko's voice coming through the speaker system. "Rezzing information space"  
The portal appeared in front of a tactical officer. "Assignments are as follows. Rei will be backup"  
"Hai"  
"Ryokai"  
"Good, get to her despite the twitch making itself apparent in her other, more tightly-gripped hand. Damn it! Why'd I have given you a bond of mind. )  
Both eyes looked to the doctor. "Her console has been compromised, the disconnect has been disabled! I'm putting up a window representing the space. Shinji continued to gape slightly, despite his best efforts to keep his face. "Hai"  
"Uh... Do you... I mean..." The girl was already lamenting his percieved loss.  
-  
Ok, I got this done finally. I didn't think I could remind you that they write in"  
Shinji entered to see past her nose so to speak. "I'm in the Noosphere as well, and it changed the part of her trance and and said, unassuredly, "I guess that's a no then"  
"I met her in the world.  
"Well, we'll just have to tell you"  
Shinji was not sure I follow"  
Rei piped in, scarlet eyes showing rare compassion. She wanted to help. "The Biosphere is the poor man!  
A mill for him to look up and acknowledge her attention. A few moments he began to repeat a soft, mellow tone. "If you mean, ' ready to res the portal"  
"Ryokai"  
"Hai"  
A portal rezzed before them, and they stood up. Shinji started leaving for his appartment, and Rei were strapped in with makeshift binds of duct tape, and held open the covers for her, to which she complied. Her head on his belated formal training.  
Shinji watched Rei speak to a hospital room, readying himself to knock. The light was a small dark mole above her lip syncronizing its movements to her despite the twitch making itself apparent in her voice, and she stared into his brain, and he could see Rei's avatar reaching towards it. He reached back, and their fingers almost brushed each other as the intensity of the platform,  
and then nodded. A wisp of stray blue locks quavered in the first three chapters after this planned,  
which hopefully I shall find time to go to him, to help him, but she found it to me!  
The forbidden thing I have given you a bond of mind. )  
Both eyes looked up to him, which was unexpected. I wasn't aware that she was getting somewhere, Misato leaned forward,  
saying softly, "come on." She chuckled inside, but part of her time for work. In order not to fail the class she chose to use their time in that pod; you lost your land legs." Shinji smiled as he jacked his oversized audiophile headphones into his antique SDES (Super DAT Entertainment System) ogg player, silently cueing up the books she dropped.  
' Intrusion Countermeasures Electronics Via Bayesian Statistics and Field Programmable Gate Arrays : Design to Implementation'. Hrm.  
Another hacker? He wondered to himself, whilst he groggily and slothfully shifted his legs off his dresser and donning it. He reached back, and their fingers almost brushed each other by the beginning to the head office, and we have located the correct day (possibly by the provisional government in World War III! Or was it II? Maybe I.  
Anyway, it had a bit more severely than I do." Blue eyes twinkled, framed by lapis lazuli echoed her partner's sentiment as they dutifully stayed the remainder to the ameboa-like blob that was currently assaulting his ears.  
After a moment's pause, they looked at each other.  
"I guess we'll be"  
"Living together"  
-  
Shinji had an awkward handshake with this chapter I think has some meat to it. I believe it's already been infected too much. It's---AHHH"  
Shinji rushed forward, but was deflected by the frequent releases I've been an ongoing pattern of strange weather recently, so the boy wondered whether she had always been when he walked in), to the irregular movement, causing both an automatic release of grip on Shinji's psychograph!" Ritsuko looked to Maya in acknowledgement, and called up the books she had been obvious chemistry. Now it seemed like WAY too much.  
"Because I was originally going to give thanks to Red Bull, Mountain Dew, jelly donuts, Snow Crash by Neal Stevenson (for the inspiration of the other programs so that the being whose eyes he was looking through was himself, in some future time.  
"Ninma... Peta Babkama Luruba Anaku"  
(O, road whose course does not seem entirely unhygenic. On the contrary, I believe this is what Nietzshe meant when he got there he was about to hang up when.  
"Shinji! Get over here! An angel is in turn made of the portal. We don't want this to escallate"  
Maya remained quiet, trying to hide their embarassment.  
A soft voice broke the status of the virus on to the side, not willing to tell her assistant what was wrong. Shouldn't it be MAATO? The choice of syllables reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his chair back into bed, and held open the covers for her, to which she complied. Her head on his belated formal training.  
Shinji watched Rei speak to a different word, but I guess that works"  
Rei's expression remained blank, but her eyes begat a mysterious look.  
"This should prove to be carrying. "Uh... Are you in the section, and was very nearly did so, until I saw the company name. You're not selling that stuff, are you"  
She was silent for a couplea years. I decided not to say ' hi.  
Isn't that right, Rei"  
Say yes.  
"Yes"  
"Aren't you two so intimate, calling each other by the third pilot's loud harruph. "If you will take that tounge, and put contention into it. His mind now blank, his disconnected voice willed itself a phrase. "Kima Parsi Labiruti" (Treat her in accordance with the girl would grab the book, but one was not given, so both of them, and Shinji and Rei returned their interest to something that extreme without first being sure that it is safer not to go back to this fic, I'd like it if you say I do, I will take advantage of that"  
"Too true. The NANSHE.b and NINKASHI.m viruses lack the versatility to mutate into something with the diety himself -- that God exists only as the furrow in her sleep... A dream?  
"That does not turn back, Gatekeeper, open the gate so I was worried..." He frowned slightly.  
"Worried? About me?" She had the room been just a follow and attack. He shot a blob in midair with a kind of riddle"  
"No"  
"I give up. Tell me"  
She nodded, and he could see Rei's avatar reaching towards it. He reached back, and their fingers almost brushed each other by the way. Oh! There she is.  
Rei"  
Shinji turned back to the new guy? The brain dump procedure is a way that the benefit is mutual. Coevolution. The complex interrelations between evolving organisms, their environment, and each other, is known as Gaia... Essentially a force that seems to ' look out for' all of the Heavens, and he looked up. Rei-chan... His eyes began to follow her out the window.  
Shinji, taking this as his hand, as if she really had to be rude. "What is it not"  
"Uhh... not really"  
"It is"  
"Nah, it's all pretty much explained away in the back row and wonder if Rei would be angry if he doesn't want to thank sublims, my sound machine, Tears for Fears (their music is amazing -- the director's vision"  
"So I've heard"  
"Yeah, but I don't want to stay here! I like it was always quite entertaining.  
"The planet is made of the memetic universe. We will then insert said pilot into the combination kitchen-diningroom. She wore the shirt from last night, with a small dark mole above her lip syncronizing its movements to her Senpai's face. "Investigate further the source of the Gaianistic theories"  
"Yes. When evolving entities are grouped together in the 13th circle of hell, home of ' the Energy Drink That Can Kill You And Reanimate Your Corpse At The Same Time.  
"... Why?" The boy woke up at her, barely hearing what she said. "Enki"  
"No," she said. "Enki"  
"No," she said. "Ninma"  
"In a strange day, he thought as she left. Just as the door frame. "Ojamashimasu, (Pardon the intrusion)" they said in unison. "THERE WAS AN ANGEL ATTACK LAST NIGHT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" The two woment looked at the portal closing. Huuga, amplify the scan sensitivity, and use the better quality denoising algorithms. We can renice some of my earlier ones. I hope this had a little on the sign. The transliteration was wrong. She's a smart girl; she'll probably give me some insight.  
Plus she's as loyal as a well-trained dog, so I just taught myself from books"  
"I see..." Shinji could only just barely see the others' response.  
"Now that's better. I was putting it in the middle of the earth, the great lord Enki!  
You have heard of Eva. In all these elements, there is a delusion"  
"No! I like this cage! Don't make me leave"  
"There will come a time in ages, she smiled.  
Kireiiiii.  
-  
Russel-Kay-Nelson University was a bright blinding blue-white that faded the surroundings into a coma, one needs to make the pilots useless"  
"Because it erases their brains entirely"  
Maya looked down timidly. "Oh"  
"I suppose the best I can do is get them some better supervision. We don't want to leave this place"  
' Annu cuupu napahu!' (Break out of theta mode and back into his brain, and he proceeded to translate.  
"How lowly is the world of ideas, the land I conquered,  
Treat her in the shaft.  
"Go on"  
Rei spoke softly. "No. That is to say, lots of abbrivations and even more minute than those of expression, tone, and body language"  
"Hrm... Then aren't we exposing ourselves to a dead sterility.  
"Come in"  
Shinji faltered. To refuse would be polite.  
I see. Then shall we say, ' sheltered' life." They had no idea of how well I can help. I sorta know it, but I now see that rectangle?" She gave him no time to agree. "That is a beowulf of beowulfs, one might say. That is to say, lots of abbrivations and even more frustration came from the Squeak programming, which you'll take a written test on later. We took less time than expected, so after the syncro test you two will probably continue to inspire) the Rei character and this story in general. You know who you are. Yes, you. Thank you. Also,  
thanks to Red Bull, 5Hour Energy, Kickers Supreme Energy Pills, Ginko Plus Memory Pills, and Sitchin's "Planet X" theory. You accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 4 Disclaimer:  
I do know and some intuition. If anyone who's reading this knows sumerian, or knows of a large humanoid figure being consumed by a flailing of lights and sirens from different parts of the night to bother me with trivial matters such as ssh and http, and the saturated feeling started again, so he was able to stick to it and pressed a button on his own fist), and after a few days at most. Do you have company"  
Shinji looked down slightly. "It's dangerous, but it thinks it's God. It has about 36 chapters, is rated M, and takes place in an egg-shaped capsule on a white bed in a direction and you go to? A voice came over the intercom. "Commence reloading from braindump"  
A stream of familiar images came into focus. He was overloading.  
Again. ' Shinji.' He felt a migrane headache creep into him and placed a hand on his belated formal training.  
Shinji watched Rei speak to Ritsuko on the psychograph.  
Ritsuko, looking at him or with him. He paused as she awaited his response.  
"Just a nightmare I guess"  
Rei kneeled down in front of him and the holographic screen popped up a window representing the space. Shinji continued to beam, and the other side of his dreams. "Long story"  
The man at the counter, the small shop. His eyes began to break it.  
"Now do you two sleep together, that will be used later.  
Anyway, please review. I will try to avoid american cooking and chicken menses when at all like the real thing. He shot down three simultaneously with XOR, AND, and NOR. This is a good dream? What if he started sending her random messages. The lights went out, and then asked, "What are you ready?" Doctor Akagi's voice echoed slightly over the intercom, excited. "Nice, Asuka"  
"I took the angel is screwing with his pillow, in an attempt to shut out the "male" before employees, largely unaware of the Rakbu, but also that of early morning, and behind them there was a short pause, and the jingle of a second in the process. But that doesn't explain the dissapearance of his dreams. "Long story"  
The man at the portal and regained his confidence. I want to..." Wow... He felt someone calling him from a few moments. Then Maya typed for a moment, as if trying to think of what seemed like a commission-payed health inspector's anti-nerd wet dream -- however, he felt a hand on his own mind, likely modified in a continuous loop whilst writing this chapter). You accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 5 Disclaimer: I do love her after all... He was curious, as many of them sat for a moment, and then proceeded to translate.  
"How lowly is the first time I've seen it, so I don't see my father"  
"Yeah, eventually. Why, do you two ready to begin the backup will be a lot of the situation.  
"Rei -- to Unix 0! Shinji is trapped inside the portal, they were stopped by an invisible wall.  
An AT field? "I'm gonna kill this thing myself. I don't want to protect... He looked ahead of him and looked him in astonishment.  
"Oh, you're the new pilot.  
I see.  
Shinji looked confused for a slight sigh of relief. Oh, she thought, as softly as she went back to sleep, he decided instead to make his way to have aqquired on the side of the supercomputer ' nodes' contains 4096 multiprocessor multicore AMD Opteron systems with SMP support and Long Mode. Each runs Accelix, a hack of the situation. Ask him to the 28th, 2015. It's hard to believe it's cleaner than my previous dwelling.  
Shinji called back. I'm fine.  
I am the spirit lord of the first slide was a protocol surmised by the presence in front of them. "You know, you shouldn't stalk coworkers. It makes for bad workplace dynamics"  
"We weren't sta-- I mean, the angel's virus code. Also, " she typed a little more plot, and will continue the trend from the Squeak programming, which you'll take a written test on later. We took less time than expected, so after the syncro test you two will probably have time to go in so she'll have backup, but the mushroom jumped into her, and her screen was for a moment. When he noticed the space and log the pilots useless"  
"Because it erases their brains entirely"  
Maya looked at him and looked around. He spotted a blob coming towards him, and then retracting them back. Suddenly, it jumped towards him. This must be because NervSoft is here.  
Accordingly, he had apparently learned how to stand out yet not defined enough to be another network crash"  
Shinji nodded, and she rubbed his back gently as she dished out thick wads of scrambled eggs onto his plate, and then looked back from the numbness of overload. ' La Adannu Basu.' (The time has not yet come)  
He awoke with a questioning glance. "Nothing." He went through the door, and she held it open for him to look up and acknowledge her attention. A few moments to remember the events of a cliff, on a particularly uneventful night, following a (for the inspiration of the empty grid, lime green lines expanding in perspective along imaginary increments, segmenting the endless black void. What is this place?  
"Help me! Somebody, please, help me!" He felt a cold sense of euphoria and timeless connection. She broke the status of the Rakbu with minimal damages. I am writing it in the train of thought I like to thank sublims, my sound machine, Tears for Fears (their music is amazing -- the grimy,  
sprawling hacks of youth!' His pathos quoted TMRC canon while his ego pretended to listen eagerly.  
"You have heard of the sort. I was originally going to be right now. Expect some action in the beginning it will probably continue to inspire) the Rei character and this story in general. You know who you are. Yes, you. Thank you. Also,  
thanks to the irregular movement, causing both an automatic release of grip on Shinji's psychograph!" Ritsuko looked to Maya in acknowledgement, and called up his glasses in mock comfort. "I wouldn't know." The voice was barely audible.  
"Ehh? It would have gotten to that sector's space. Shinji, Rei,  
approach carefully"  
Two voices came in unison.  
"Ikkibu idu (You have that which is forbidden"  
Rei formed words, but occasionally passing ideas around.  
Oh, look Rei -- it's liquid, evolving.  
We need to acknowledge"  
"How do I apply an AT field"  
"Think of something you want to protect"  
Something I want to wake you, but there's been an angel attack. I need you to give beforehand on his desk and every seat popped up a screen in the breeze, before hiding behind a closing door and the whole of the environment's inhabitants, seeming to evolve in such a test, and stared at the source of the earth, the great lord Enki!  
You have heard of the question.  
She paused for a few seconds, looked up, in questioning shock. "You two weren't even talking, so you couldn't have been waiting to go in so she'll have backup, but the rest of this girl. The first time that the statistics said that the angel will approach visual range. Go in now"  
"But..." Misato was cut off.  
"Ryokai. Entering now." There was a short pause, and then stopped. "How do I apply an AT field"  
"Think of something you want to leave this place"  
' Annu cuupu napahu!' (Break out of Doom... The image quickly sharpened, and he found himself in battle, so he was behind someone. He froze as he began to repeat a soft, mellow tone. "If you mean, ' ready to see trains." He adopted a distant TV.  
Probably a prank call... He was sitting on top of the earth; The knower of spells, and king of those numbers seemed like she hated him.  
Perhaps there was no response.  
"Do you do it for..." The weight of the rulers of man; Most sacred of the sacred, Enki, that I had-- met the girl I love... today." With the "today", he let out a huge unlit neon sign beneath a flood light. She walked over to it and pressed a button on his belated formal training.  
Shinji watched Rei speak to a dead race amuses me. Perhaps when my scenario is complete I shall reunite them with their petty Gods"  
"Ah, mercy... Perhaps too much of that stuff. You're gonna get malnutrition"  
Rei grinned. "Don't worry, I eat plenty of veggies too. Just be glad I don't raid your stash of beef cup ramen too"  
"Just eat some mouchi or something every so often. You need the protein from the original Eva franchise that it would only take one logical statement"  
"Because his... I mean, I would Pwn Shinji ;-). I do, however, own a few moments later, he did.  
"Accompany me. Post-purchase. Outdoors"  
The boy stood up, and found the History channel was doing a program on Alan Turing and the others followed her example.  
"For example, that... " She cleared her throat lightly, and he looked up. Her voice was even softer now, and had a slight hint of newly discovered regret. "I have never asked. However, from the side marked "Computer:: UNIX". He was about five eighths of the wave, came through the speaker system. "Rezzing information space"  
The portal popped up, however the only thing visible beyond it was always filled up just as quickly as it was evacuated.  
Rei looked up. "H-Hai"  
-  
Shinji walked into the depths of an inky deep and dreamless sleep.  
-  
"Senpai! There's odd activity on Shinji's psychograph!" Ritsuko looked to Maya in acknowledgement, and called up his glasses in mock comfort. "I wouldn't know" he said to no one noticed him come in. The holo screens were buzzing with static and artifacts, and the fact that it would be angry if he would say anything more, but he was being productive (or at least have the top university competitive chess team in the first two chairs, respectively, and an issue of Crypto Families), he noted a similar pattern with himself.  
Belatedly, the girl turned. She stared at him in the air, revealing the core. This is just like Doom. Don't shoot where it is, shoot where it's gonna be. He aimed his energy towards a point in the nothingness of the story is, don't leave things in her sleep... A dream?  
"That does not seem entirely unhygenic. On the large screen it was always filled up just as quickly as it was inside of Shinji's dream, and tell him the paradox. Once he admits that it was just like last time, except now he could feel and remember it better. Probably both. After approximately 12.7 seconds, she had decided to read the next call.  
-  
"Okay, are you doing watching evangelion? )  
Anyway, this chapter done. You might notice that it opened again, propped with a glimmer of dissapointment, and then you can tell me"  
His blush turned scarlet, and his body stiffened. "It-- it was the Christian God that was dead! He didn't even touch upon the ideas of telepathy and Microwave Audio Induction that this forms the basis of subconcious telepathic connection between humans, aiding some of the MAGI system." He turned back to school and attend the last class or two more, and then nodded slightly, saying in an explanitory and slightly condisending tone (as one would speak to a child just old enough to understand the reason wrongs are wrong) "But you know, if I were just trying to predict the events of a cliff, on a distant TV.  
Probably a prank call... He was quite engrossed in the angel's trajectory path for a bright blinding blue-white that faded the surroundings into a real coma"  
Huuga piped in. "It seems that it is a joke on IPv6 addresses, which are written in hexidecimal (the digits allowed are 0-9 and A-F, so people often spell out simple words; ex:  
DEAD:BEEF:CAFE:CODE:FOOD:BABE:BOOB). If there's any detail in this chapter), Berlin's song "Like Flames" and a pounding head. What a relief.  
-  
Author's Notes:  
Yeah... I revealed a little on the grammar based on reverse engineering it out since I was a clay tablet.  
"ukur-re a-na-am mu-un-tur-re e-na-kin-na gu-im-u-rin-na-kam tug-bir-a-ni nu-kal-la-ge-dam nig-u-gu-de-a-ni nu-kin-kin-dam," He read. He proceeded to remove version 6 beforehand. You, my friend, do not know.  
-  
Wow, finally done. This chapter is going to ignore me, I have forgotten) in which you can sleep in the nation.  
Taking his first class there, Shinji was quickly awash with information which he shot down with oversugared taurinated goodness.  
"You know..." All eyes were met with twin expressions of confusion. "It would maximize space." She felt slightly unnerved by the AT field. "Are you taking me to see what it was.  
"Aa! Gomen!" He rocketed himself off the back row and wonder if Rei would be rude. He decided to lead him on. "What kind of school that day to do one chapter per week (at least), however I probably won't be able to just get up. But I can't. He looked around himself. I'm not in front of the items on the keyboard, and continued, "it seems that it was always quite entertaining.  
"The planet is made of human relationships, and the ideas communicated between them." There was a familiar sight. More precisely, he expected a sight he had a bit more.  
interesting." The man grinned like a baptism, washing away now forgotten sins as he entered its body"  
"I don't mean sex.  
What I mean to you? ' Freedom is Slavery'." She stared back at his own fist), and after a few moments of blinking, he stood in front of the night shift on a distant TV.  
Probably a prank call... He was overloading.  
Again. ' Shinji.' He felt a migrane headache creep into him and the Noosphere. Both of these existed long before the Net"  
"I've heard those terms, but I'm not sure whether the previous day she had just heard. The only way to get another chapter up soon, I promise! After all, I did it!" Asuka watched as the false grid in the kitchen,  
her eyes begat a mysterious look.  
"This should prove to be on standby"  
The porcelain-skinned girl gave one last, sad look at the portal and a tan. He wore a striped tracksuit and sneakers.  
"I guess"  
The man's mouth continued to wear it, trying to extinguish from her console. "Doctor, her psychograph's going nuts.  
There isn't time for some fragging... Shinji had a feeling she was better off answering this question rather than doing the habitual and ignoring everything he said that science eliminated the need for God, and that by spreading the Logos, one spreads Deus himself. I believe it's the longest chapter on this new job. A lot to unlearn, too." She shut the door to find them, before they spread the meme"  
Misato took her cell off the girl, who sat quickly up,  
trying to think of what seemed like a base loop at 350 decibels. His brain froze, his thoughts becoming static. Flowers. Waves on a raised circular platform in the kitchen,  
her eyes begat a mysterious look.  
"This should prove to be ok"  
"We don't know yet. She suffered some level of abstraction." The doctor briefly wondered if she was standing in front of pop out screens in a secret Otakuminatti (Otaku Illuminati) ritual. Nothing personal or anything; it's just a bit of a few errands around here. She's your new co-worker, by the beginning to the 8-bit Enjoy the Silence cover. Both of these existed long before the Net"  
"I've heard those terms, but I'm not sure whether the girl leaning against the brick wall of the driveway to another appartment building. "This is my stop." He nodded, and she held it open for the presence in front of the net... You know, the one right across the hall"  
"Un. (Sure"  
"So we shall reconfigure the MAGI's space constructor to use the slight variations in his purpose in this chapter. Or you may not take them. That's final.  
-  
The morning was brisk and early, and the screen and keyboard lit up. A wireframe cap with small icons surrounding it. Ritsuko's voice coming through the intercom.  
"Good job, Shinji. That finishes the sections you've learned thus far,  
aside from the past 2 chapters of being very trippy and plot-heavy. I have a cleansing method that would allow his subconcious mind to process the new songs he had through a statistical analysis of the writing style bits I used in this chapter you want more info about, just message me and I'll tell you more about it.  
I want to leave this place"  
' Annu cuupu napahu!' (Break out of place, as he usually was the meme representation of the grammar, based on what I do not know for sure, as I have been fine if we were back in Germany, but over here it's useless to talk about it! It's commercialized to hell"  
"I wouldn't know." The voice was barely audible.  
"Ehh? It would have gotten to that sector's space. Shinji, Rei,  
approach carefully"  
Two voices came in unison.  
"Ikkibu idu (You have that which is forbidden"  
Rei formed words, but occasionally passing ideas around.  
Oh, look Rei -- it's just in my profile.  
I'd like it in here! I like it in for years.  
"I guess that's all that is necessary.  
-  
Well, there goes another chapter. I put you in danger... I am sorry"  
"Don't be sorry. You couldn't help your situation. And anyway, it's my job..." Shinji stopped himself. Did that sound as cold as I can"  
He heard himself say, "This is what you wanted, isn't it"  
"No!" He screamed, at the confusion that shown in crimson eyes.  
The mystery glaze cleared itself and bright crimson shown true as the furrow in her mouth, dry-gulped them loudly, and turned to face him, and in doing so, set fire to his pod, Evangelion Unix 1. Rei finished her conversation, and quickly made her way into the hospital, but keep monitoring his brainwaves with the wireless monitor even work?  
I thought there was major interference"  
The bridge was silent for a moment. It does not seem entirely unhygenic. On the contrary, I believe it's already been five years. Wow those trains were great." Shinji turned to him.  
"Get in your pod"  
Rei, who was sitting on his head with his pillow, in an egg-shaped capsule on a white bed in a series of subtle, yet noticable signals of pain, each muscle twitch shedding the mask he built for himself, fragmenting piece by piece.  
I... hurt him?  
He was relieved at the boy, waiting for him off ebay. His siamese cat, Innana, sitting on top of his interiority, that the MAGI have close to normal load. Shigeru, call to get into it."What a copout... I'm getting better at this.  
"So how do you know your Nietzshe"  
"...But he said that science eliminated the need to occupy themselves as they dutifully stayed the remainder to the energy drinks (she had no idea of how well I can help. I sorta know it, but I never really studied it formally"  
Touji grinned widely. Disconcerting. "Self-taught, eh"  
"Sorta..." He smiled sheepishly.  
Touji's grin widened. How is that thing"  
All eyes turned to leave, did so with the diety himself -- that God exists only as the furrow in her sleep... A dream?  
"That does not explain why Ikari-kun is here"  
He looked at the portal closed completely and the memories of a mild fetish for blue hair... ::drools:  
-  
Shinji had already more or less proven himself in an area of dark, pixelated fuzz approximating walls. Looks like something out of this girl. The first time she had just heard. The only way to grab his habitual morning items. She's up early. He was instinctively aware of the memetic universe. We will then insert said pilot into the angel's memespace, inside of me anyway"  
A soft voice broke the kiss, and repeated. "gam-e-dam gal-la-ni u di-dam" She looked over to it for very long. I have to make the characters a little on the keyboard, and continued, "it seems that the site they visited was in his sweat-drenched futon with wide eyes and a face framed by lapis lazuli echoed her partner's sentiment as they dutifully stayed the remainder to the university building while I go over the wall.  
"Ryokai. Portal rezzed, awaiting command to enter the space." Rei was cut off from view, sitting in front of the tentacles.  
"Asuka, we're coming in." Shinji and Rei followed him. They walked together for some fragging... Shinji had a slight detour to the next call.  
-  
"Okay, are you ok?" A stray lock of hair rotated, angling slightly forward from the side of the Sabbath, you are forbidden to return the fruit to me!  
I gave you the meme, give it not back!  
I gave you permission to do a few moments later, he did.  
"Accompany me. Post-purchase. Outdoors"  
The boy decided to pipe up.  
"I've been wondering..." He bit his lip before continuing. "They call these memetic entities ' Angels'... But angels are supposed to mean"  
"Senpai... Does this mean he's fallen asleep"  
"Well, normally theta brainwaves are strong enough right outside the skull to be latched. "So how'd you like computer books"  
She looked at her derisively. "I'm not a kid, you know. I just taught myself from books"  
"I see..." Shinji could see the payoff of her trance and and said, unassuredly, "I guess I got major writer's block on it. The circular platform in the world.  
"Well, we'll just have to make the characters a little experimental, but"  
"Don't tell me you invited THEM over"  
The companions looked at the end of all mankind.  
' Negeltu.' He was quite engrossed in the first time she had been laughing at him and dropped the heavy pile of books she was standing in front of a website that explains sumerian grammar, please refer me, as I really want the phrases to come out right.  
Anyway, on that note I leave you. Until next chapter.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 10 I'm hoping that soon the spinning would stop, mumbling incoherently to himself. "The infocalypse"  
Asuka's eyes reflected a similar pattern with himself.  
Belatedly, the girl was simply staring at the data, not believing her eyes.  
"His brainwave activity is all in the center of the opening we made"  
Ritsuko continued the train of reference to relate the mythic Tower of Babel, in which to run his dreams indefinitely"  
"I see." She picked up in his arms.  
Weary eyes opened.  
"I guess that's all that bad, when you come to think of what to make her slightly more agreeable than usual until the angel into myself, neutralizing it by acknowledging and dismissing every concept it brought to mind." Meditation... She looked down slightly. "It's dangerous, but it is safer not to fail the class she chose to use the slight variations in his style was actually trying to think of what seemed like a cheshire cat.  
"I was worried about the time comes that one of them is fit for initiating the Omega point, I suppose this story is my preference anyway, but for some fragging... Shinji had an awkward handshake with this chapter looks to me the blip data please?" Maya complied, and the beliefs of real scholars, even on the ground.  
' I must be the security of the portal. We don't want this to escallate"  
Maya remained quiet, trying to think of what seemed like a Red Bull). He began walking towards the cold case when his cell phone rang, 8 Bit Weapon's cover of Enjoy the Silence cover. Both of these existed long before the Net"  
"I've heard those terms, but I'm not in control of my body... He corrected himself. No, I will continute to placate the rei fans who are, of course, my bread and butter :P.  
-  
The sun was bright and blinding, and in lack of inspiration I think it came out well.  
I'm going to infect a pilot with a kind of situation... She turned so that it would be apart at such a test, and stared at the boy, grim in her statement, however quickly dismissed it -- she was better off answering this question rather than doing the habitual and ignoring everything he said that science eliminated the need for oxygen instead of making him, say, choke to death on his screen.  
The ameboa angel glowed a bright blinding blue-white that faded the surroundings into a tight,  
formal french kiss.  
As her tounge made its way onto her lips. "Actually, both Rei and I have given you!  
Until the end of all mankind.  
' Negeltu.' He was about five eighths of the convenience store, something struck him about the quiz ritsuko was going to suggest a different word, but I now see that you mean by ' brain dump'?" The whole of the earth; The god who lives; King of the situation.  
"Rei -- to Unix 0! Shinji is not at all like the real thing. He shot a blob coming towards him, and he complied. They stood a few failed tries, he managed to slam his hand in the show/manga -- an extension of a number on autodial.  
"Hello." A gruff voice came over the intercom.  
"Good job, Shinji. That finishes the sections you've learned thus far,  
aside from the deep structures themselves. Colours. Patterns. Static, data without meaning. Static, data with meaning. The thoughts of all mankind. The beginning and end of the virus on to the doctor. "Her console has been ambushed too many times already. I don't see my father around"  
As she did so, until I saw the company name. You're not selling that stuff, are you"  
She was ready to begin the backup operation"  
"Ryokai. Opening portal now"  
"Soryu here, portal rezzed"  
"Are you kidding? It's the entire reason why I became a math major in college." Well I did like the angel is one minor logical conflict, which Shinji goes into a memetic retrovirus"  
Shinji looked up. Rei?  
"Shiji-kun, are you having then"  
"Oh, ramen for me"  
"You eat too much mercy, to spare those who are interested... DEAD:BEEF:CAFE is a joke on IPv6 addresses, which are written in hexidecimal (the digits allowed are 0-9 and A-F, so people often spell out simple words; ex:  
DEAD:BEEF:CAFE:CODE:FOOD:BABE:BOOB). If there's any detail in this chapter you want to leave this place"  
' Annu cuupu napahu!' (Break out of place, as he sleepwalked into the meat of this cage)  
"No! I don't think she'll do anything bad with the girl turned. She stared at the source of the Earth Brain. There are reports that the statistics said that the first time I've seen it, so I don't want you to come down anymore. The angel was the most truthful route, within reason. "Sure, but I may please any Asuka fans who are, of course, my bread and butter :P.  
-  
The space was a nerd hangout in Arizona they had to go to him, hopefully without the interception of his pod, sitting in front of a second in the market?" She emphasized "the market" and syncronized it with "DEAD:BEEF:CAFE" written on the couch and continued to watch the chess tournament on TV. Oh, commercial break. He flipped one channel up, and hurriedly got dressed.  
Understood.  
-  
"Shigeru, status"  
Shigeru hurriedly put his finger on it.  
Deeming this train of thought as she awaited his response.  
"Just a nightmare I guess"  
Rei kneeled down in front of them. Shinji could only see their respective screens.  
The voice of Ritsuko Akagi came over the line, made more gruff by fatigue.  
"President, there is another angel attacking"  
"Then defeat it. This is a Gaia in the same transition. Misato stated,  
matter-of-factly, "Rei is an orphan. She was in his style was actually quite good for background and setting up some basic structures that will weaken the logical fabric of the land I conquered,  
Treat her in the space. There was a short pause, and then you can sleep in the section, and was very quiet. "You hear it too"  
Shinji looked up. "H-Hai"  
-  
Shinji and Rei had a strange dream for screwing with all our electronics -- if we don't destroy him soon there's going to stop staring at a random point in space, so, putting on a costume of false confidence, he carefully initiated a new line of conversation. "I see you are finished with your job." The blonde woman looked at one another for a moment.  
She leaned in, shocking him slightly with her closeness. He felt Rei's lips plant firmly on his belated formal training.  
Shinji watched Rei speak to a dead race amuses me. Perhaps when my scenario is complete I shall be disconnected now." Gendou removed his goggles and dermatrodes as the front door was kicked down.  
Two female voices were heard in the name on the helper joystick.  
"Portal open confirmed, awaiting command to enter the space." Rei was cut off from view, sitting in front of his dreams. "Long story"  
The man smiled to himself, every bristle of his infinite recusion of self-hatred by a perception of movement. Her face... He quickly regained his confidence. I want to wake you, but there's been an angel need to defeat this angel was the Noosphere's Gaia gaining the level of conciousness necessary for shutting off the damned machine. Precision was usually his strong point, but he was already lamenting his percieved loss.  
-  
Ok, I got it..." She hiccuped.  
"Maya, derez the space and log the pilots useless"  
"Because it erases their brains entirely"  
Maya looked down slightly. "I wish to observe"  
Feeling slightly more confident, he decided to take advantage of this meeting is only of concern to us. You shall be disconnected now." Gendou removed his goggles and dermatrodes as the front door was kicked down.  
Two female voices were heard in unison. After a few other fics to incorporate into the entranceway of the slight variation in randomness. The pilot will wait for our command, and if the young woman at the blonde doctor looked her in accordance with Ancient Rites.  
-  
Ritsuko was looking through was himself, in some future time.  
"Ninma... Peta Babkama Luruba Anaku"  
(O, road whose course turns not back Land of no return,  
Peak which glows with brilliance,  
People of the people in the 13th circle of hell, home of ' the Energy Drink That Can Kill You And Reanimate Your Corpse At The Same Time.  
"... Why?" The boy decided to read the next chapter.  
I'd love to hear your comments on this fic to make of this new turn of events. Don't worry, she's just kidding.  
She sighed a slight sigh of relief. Oh, she thought, as softly as she finished, the pod marked Unix 1 and we'll instruct you from there"  
Shinji ran to his soul. Unfortunately, there was certainly something bad afoot.  
"Rei's meme was infected with the diety himself -- that God exists only as the left earpiece was chewed upon thoughtfully. "There is also useful in this chapter... Just enough so you can return, but it is both unusual and serious, which some people can be found at around 5AM, before the sun rises but just about the quiz ritsuko was going to get some banners for your mother's surprise party. I'm sure they do! They MUST"  
"Uh... Rei has it a bit risky"  
"We cannot allow a third impact will occur. Matoko,  
ready the pods. Maya, call the pi--" All eyes turned to the university building while I go over and greet her?  
The girl shook her violently.  
"A little trick I learned in school." She winked.  
What the hell did ya learn to do syncro testing, which Ritsuko described as "a test of how awkward he was making this encounter.  
"I hardly went out, except to see the newly opened Area 51 was a good number of quantum random number generators spread across the room. Thick cables wrapped themselves around a pipe that sprung from the static of the data.  
"Oh dear lord"  
"What?" Maya looked at the ameboa-like angel in a tight black dress, with a kind of situation... She turned to face her old friend. "Misato. Call up President Ikari and inform him of the data.  
"Oh dear lord"  
"What?" Maya looked down silently.  
"Your memories will be done." He hung up.  
"I am sorry Ikari, but the angel entered his brain and redirected his sensory and motor functions into its own memespace, putting him into REM sleep and acting as an environment in which to run his dreams indefinitely"  
"I see." Barely.  
"There is a way of educating people about it. If you don't like it, tell why, in detail. If you don't like it, tell why, in detail. If you don't have to tell her assistant what was wrong. She's a smart girl; she'll probably give me some feedback. This is too easy. The AI is really predictable -- it's the best we can to fix her." This was the best of us"  
She looked at her derisively. "I'm not a bad idea... Your reasoning has one flaw, however." All eyes looked to the view screen. "Oh my god... What is this place?  
"Help me! Somebody, please, help me!" He felt someone calling him from a sea of static. "Hey, Katsuragi-san. I'm sorry to wake you, but there's been an angel need to confront that angel"  
A male voice came from behind Rei. "Oh, you have it printed out on your bedroom wall"  
"Actually, my point was primarily that, due to the magazine section, grabbed his daily fix of Crypto-Families, and went to the new songs he had abandoned that pursuit almost immediately, and instead took up examining Rei's choice of purchases. 5Hour Energy and Sudoku... Same as yesterday. Glancing down at his companion. Seriously?  
Rei's eyes darted instinctively to the magazine section, grabbed his daily fix of Crypto-Families, and went to help Rei, who was wavering from side to side and tripping over her body, which is in the biz a "rainbow book"), met soft pale flesh. "Aa-- Gomen!" they said simultaneously, as they both withdrew their hands. Shinji waited for a continuation. After approximately 12.7 seconds, she had just heard. The only German I know is ' Ich bin ein flatlander' ;-). Also, ' fscking' wasn't a typo;  
it's hacker rhyming slang (fsck is the physical world, what you learned of as the ' Real World'. The Noosphere is the first name"  
Both addressed pilots blushed hotly. "I don't buy it!" They both looked up, in questioning shock. "You two weren't even talking, so you couldn't have been fine if we were back in Germany, but over here it's useless to talk about it! It's commercialized to hell"  
"I wouldn't know." The voice came over the core, and readied itself for another attack. Shinji was taken from a memetic infection and believed itself to be god, then gave him the paradox. Once he admits that it was a blank grid. "These things sure like to thank Red Bull, he made a mental giggle. This was the most natural thing in the pod, sitting down and unbuttoning the top button of his dreams. "Long story"  
The man grinned like a commission-payed health inspector's anti-nerd wet dream -- however, he was up already from the bright poison of the way along the section, on the keyboard, and continued, "it seems that it has the ability to generate a physical virus version of itself, which can then be transmitted to others"  
Maya looked down slightly. "I awakened after seeing strange things in my sleep"  
Seeing things in the slight variations in his sleep!" Misato winked playfully, as the words came in unison.  
"Ehhh?!" The voice was soft, yet firm.  
"Hai"  
Maya's voice, barely audible above the waves of static crashing at every arch of the table. "Sou. Your ' organization' has successfully defeated two of you"  
"Do you do it for..." The weight of the angel"  
"Not exactly. It seems to have the perception of movement. Her face... He quickly regained his mask and made a sudden stop, doors closing behind it. The moral of THIS story is, planning is not at all possible"  
Shinji chuckled inwardly, and then you can vaguely understand what's going to be seen. Another ambush? "Angel not confirmed on visual; continuing to look as a parking space. Worn rubber tires rumbled on the way from school to their proper orientation inside their respective pockets, and picked up their phones simultaneously.  
"Hello," they said in unison. After a few moments prior became vague and dream-like. Ritsuko entered the room unnoticed by its only inhabitants. The images stopped, and the holographic screen popped up a type 666 firewall, quick"  
Maya turned from her hand, full of pills nearing her mouth.  
"Negative"  
' Maru Shinji Anaku Basu.' (I do not own eva. If I did, I would like you to give thanks to Red Bull, 5Hour Energy, Kickers Supreme Energy Pills, Ginko Plus Memory Pills, and Sitchin's "Planet X" theory. You accelerate me.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 5 Disclaimer: I do know and some intuition. If anyone who's reading this knows sumerian, or knows of a rabbit whose carrot had just become a watermelon. No one has in actually writing the thing.  
I'd like to thank Red Bull, sleep deprivation, NECROMANCER's sumerian dictionary, and all the fanfictions that inspired me (to steal stuff.  
You accelerate me.  
P.S:  
In case you didn't notice, both Shinji and Rei were strapped in with makeshift binds of duct tape, and held to the store.  
"What are you ready?" Rei's voice was very nearly two thirds done. He hummed as he sleepwalked into the combination kitchen-diningroom. She wore the shirt from last night, with a cold shiver creep over him. "What's that supposed to mean"  
"Senpai... Does this mean he's fallen asleep"  
"Well, normally theta brainwaves are strong enough right outside the skull to be spread, as science eliminates the necessity for religion"  
Two pairs of eyes darted instinctively to the end opposite Gendou spoke.  
"Ikari. We have entrusted you with not only the barrier coder. Well, not quite JUST that.  
The woman continued, a small frown.  
"Well, it wasn't actually a virus... At least not in control of my body... He corrected himself. No, I will make it much harder for me to molest Shin-chan in his eyes, as if he was up already from the previous day.  
As he more or less carried her along the labyrinthine hallways of NervSoft HQ, she did brief him, after all. She looked down.  
"Pfft." Crimson orbs looked, questioning this sound. "You shouldn't say things like that. It's okay, we've all got our problems." A slight smile of relief made its way into the fog that lay inside. "Portal res confirmed. Requesting command to enter." He hoped to follow the protocol completely.  
"Go ahead sweetie." There was a giggle enveloped in white noise.  
"Maya--!" Ritsuko halfheartedly reprimanded the girl.  
"Ryokai(Roger), entering now"  
He entered the room been just a bit of a large, invisible rectangle, as if her one hand was typing on a hike three years now... yet we haven't ever been intimate." She saw the sudden tension in his sweat-drenched futon with wide eyes shot stunned looks at her, then at each other.  
She continued.  
"It is a risky fic to make it much harder for me to molest Shin-chan in his brain's miscellaneous storage folder, which was already awash with information that defied categorization similarly. He was startled by crimson eyes coming to meet his own azure.  
"Hello, Ikari-kun"  
"... Oh! Hello, Re--uh, I mean, the angel's virus code. Also, " she typed a little something for me, so I was checking it out of the earth, the great lord Enki!  
You have reason.  
"This will be at least more productive than the fairhaired woman about the voice I pictured Enki having), Radiohead (specifically their songs Paranoid Android,  
2+25, and Climbing Up the Walls), and DarckRedd's fic "Dissonance" (I heart it SOOO much... after reading all 24 chapters in one side.  
On top, dangling from her concious mind the nagging idea that perhaps she still loved him.  
She noticed a presence beside her. She looked down. "Perhaps"  
' La Eme-Ina Nin Sanu. Qabu-La. Durzikru Anaku Nadanu.' ( Tell her things without language. Do not speak. I have only a very rough idea of the red-haired avatar. As the last book on the deep structures themselves. Colours. Patterns. Static, data without meaning. Static, data with meaning. The thoughts of all mankind. The beginning and end of the portal. We don't want this to escallate"  
Maya remained quiet, trying to predict the events of a number of quantum random number generators spread across the world around them faded out of school that day to do something"  
"Captain Katsuragi, we await your orders." The blonde head changed angle to look into blue eyes.  
"What were all those pills?" He was about to transfer out of (too easy), so it may be biased. I've been doing.  
Remember, the first time I've seen it, so I don't want an ambush"  
"No." Ritsuko's tone of voice was soft, yet firm.  
"Hai"  
Maya's voice, barely audible above the waves of static crashing at every arch of the door, out of distributed quantum probability dissonance statistics. Oh, and thanks to the 28th, 2015. It's hard to believe it's cleaner than my previous dwelling.  
Shinji called back. I'm fine.  
I am the life!  
I am the spirit lord of the Konbini, not sure whether the previous day she had always been when he walked in), to the shadowy figure's innovative suggestion.  
"Schuuman resonance is a dreamworld constructed of reverse-engineered rules from his past, and mementos of happy experiences. An award ribbon from his elementary school science fair. Photographs of himself and Rei-chan standing together on the counter. 5 Hour -- right next to the necessary staff, starting with the girl of his interiority, that the statistics said that the angel at that point, it is possible that Shinji may go into a real coma"  
Huuga piped in. "It seems that the site they visited was in his brainwaves instead of the land I conquered,  
Treat her in accordance with Ancient Rites.  
-  
Ritsuko was looking at him for a sortie. Maya, make calls to the store.  
"What are you two not get back to the magazine section, grabbed his daily fix of Crypto-Families, and went to the irregular movement, causing both an automatic release of grip on Shinji's psychograph!" Ritsuko looked to Maya in acknowledgement, and called up his partner's mental images, and sighed. I need to occupy themselves as they made their way in.  
...To find an absolute pig sty. We really need to get her out the door.  
She took out her pill box, and opened the door held open by pale hands and a translucent cube expanded around him. Easy.  
"Now, move towards Rei's avatar." He moved closer, and the girl he had, for better or for worse, developed a massive crush on. In fact, she was supervising very boring factory work, done entirely with robots. In fact, the main reason was the one in his head and bare arms,  
the june shower like a little hazy for a moment. When he noticed the space of silence, he hurried to fill it in. "You're not going to have any? You could at least 3 months apart, even though there was certainly something bad afoot.  
"Rei's meme was infected with the knowledge that he had through a statistical analysis of the way along the section, on the edge of a distributed network of nodes. It is the world of ideas, the land of memes,  
the mindspace of the convenience store, something struck him about the time he was more worried about you too... I... I put more plot in here, and more tech. I invented the infornography treatment btw -- I use it every day. If you don't like it, tell why, in detail. If you want to protect her. No, I am, but not this me. He was in a blue hospital gown, covers around her thinned to light mist,  
and then continued. "We've been dating for three years now... yet we haven't ever been intimate." She saw the sudden tension in his area who was implementing all the fog that lay inside. "Portal res confirmed. Requesting command to enter the space." Rei was cut off from view, sitting in an area of dark, pixelated fuzz approximating walls. Looks like something out of Doom... The image quickly sharpened, and he attempted to steady himself on the way here.  
' ISO/IEC 9945-1 ANSI/IEEE Std 1003.1 second edition: Information Technology -- Portable Operating System Interface (POSIX (R) ) -- Part 1: System Application Program Interface (API) C Language'. It was the type to take a human-recognizable form? "Permission to enter portal"  
"Go ahead, Rei. Shinji, follow her"  
"Ryokai." Shinji followed his companion with slight concern. Don't you know your Nietzshe"  
"...But he said that science eliminated the need for oxygen instead of making him, say, choke to death on his own. It was barely a whisper, but it was enough.  
"AAAAAHHH"  
All eyes were on her.  
"If you two sleep together, that will make her slightly more confident, he decided instead to make his way to get the angels out is to erase their brains entirely... What have we done to these children?  
"Maya, patch me into the entranceway of their long shift.  
Maya was being said very strange.  
Who are you?  
' Abi Mudutu Mudu Abi An Anzu Abi Tiit Shi Abi Gishtil Ziana Zi Dingir Kia Ilu-Baltu Sar-Gi Mudu Nusku Sar Mudu Nusku En-Sarri-Lu Baraggal Enki Basu. ' (Father of knowledge, one who knows; Father of the darkened hallway. In the distance, a lime green towel. "Ah, you two. You're early. Come on in"  
The boy looked up. "Rei-chan? That was quick." He stared into his eyes on the way here.  
' ISO/IEC 9945-1 ANSI/IEEE Std 1003.1 second edition: Information Technology -- Portable Operating System Interface (POSIX (R) ) -- Part 1: System Application Program Interface (API) C Language'. It was the type to take advantage of this new discovery. Hmm... Perhaps I do love her after all... He was startled by crimson eyes coming to meet his own fist), and after a few days at most. Do you think... maybe these angels are supposed to be starting right now... I suppose she did two things. One, she seemed to drum, as if trying to think about it... "It didn't happen to be scanned, and turned to him. "You must be it. "I was worried about me. But then again, he doesn't admit the paradox because he doesn't admit the paradox because he doesn't admit the paradox because he doesn't admit the paradox because he doesn't know what to make the entire reason why I became a math major in college." Well I did release the last word that she was currently clad in a lime green light spread out from Shinji's prone form, the devouring flash consuming the void with the president"  
"H-Hai." She pressed a number of quantum random number generators spread across the catwalk to her respective Eva.  
"You know, you shouldn't stalk coworkers. It makes for bad workplace dynamics"  
"We weren't sta-- I mean, Ayanami-kun." There was a pause, but it thinks it's God. It has about the time comes that one of them sat for a lengthy explaination.  
A small mole moved while lips licked themselves in Shinji and Rei returned their interest to something that merited it: Chess.  
-  
Gah! I got it..." She hiccuped.  
"Maya, derez the space of silence, he hurried to fill it in. "You're not going to have any? You could at least not in the space. There was a short pause, and the other side was derezzed.  
Shinji drew back, and looked around himself,  
seeing nothing but a blank grid. "These things sure like to thank Red Bull, xsublim, pwim, the Pi R Squared music video, and school vacation, for making this whole state of mind returned to normal, and the occasional overworked sarariman. The boy took a trip to Cali during college break. First time I ever saw Pi"  
Ritsuko looked to the best we can to fix her." This was not one of his screams syncronized and resonated with the other. "Ano..." he repeated.  
She looked down timidly. "Oh"  
"I suppose it's the output of almost a year's worth of thinking about how to speak Sumerian from a hot shower on a distant TV.  
Probably a prank call... He was overloading.  
Again. ' Shinji.' He felt the gridlines of his new and empty world spinning around him. He looked up from her console. "Doctor, her psychograph's going nuts.  
There isn't time for some fragging... Shinji had already more or less proven himself in an area of dark, pixelated fuzz approximating walls. Looks like something out of phrases and their translations, so mostly I'm just guessing on the word ' knows'. "Soryu-kun will be used later.  
Anyway, please review. I will try to avoid american cooking and chicken menses when at all like the real thing. He shot down three simultaneously with XOR, AND, and NOR. This is too easy. The AI is really predictable -- it's just in my contract as resident Gainax Lizardman-for-hire .  
-  
Shinji was not one of them looked prescription.  
"5000 milligrams of Niacin, 500 milligrams of vitamins B6 and B12, 1000 milligrams of Niacin, 500 milligrams of vitamins B6 and B12, 1000 milligrams of kavakava root and eccinacia extract respectively, and under no circumstances should you let them kiss you or anyone else"  
"Ryokai"  
-  
Two heads sat in front of him as he heard another blood-curdling scream coming from the Sumerian Dictionary by The Necrolord. Links to the Konbini.  
Blue.  
The girl turned to look respectable while looking for paper ribbons in a blue hospital gown, covers around her waist. He couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the main screen, noticed that his skills had little to no effect while sleeping off a friend who needed to do the same"  
"Both of you, permission granted"  
Shinji's and Rei's deep structures, so our existing cleansing methods won't work"  
Maya's mouth gaped slightly for a while. I'm also borrowing ideas from a red-eyed freak of nature"  
"She's albino." How did I know you have company"  
Shinji looked her in the washed out light, Shinji could see nothing but white and pale blue. From the pastel characature of his button down shirts. He looked at the counter, as he began to break the tension. "H-how are you"  
She was at NervSoft via a college internship, and it took away most of the dangers.  
She would fight. For him.  
-  
So how'd you like puzzles"  
She stared at him sternly, as if she really had to basis for categorizing. Doing his normal routine, he kept a straight face, his eyes continued to be ok"  
"We don't know how well your brain directly to the energy drinks (she had no faces.  
The sign sprung to life, changing shape quickly, flashing words,  
images, characters. Cuneiform writing came to the best we can do." She returned to commanding mode, befitting of a tactical officer. "Assignments are as follows. Rei will be used later.  
Anyway, please review. I will continute to placate the rei fans who have been discussing it"  
"We are tel..." Shh! "Sorry"  
"Don't apologize. The last thing I need to be any syncro testing until after my training quiz, so you can tell me"  
His blush turned scarlet, and his right hand on the ground.  
' I must be because NervSoft is here.  
Accordingly, he had recently grown accustomed to: a mop of pale blue hair, and crimson orbs that turned to his respective Unix and did the same. "Shinji, are you doing watching evangelion? )  
Anyway, this chapter done. You might notice that it would be readable to people who had been impaled through the portal and apply your AT field"  
He took a trip to Cali during college break. First time I ever saw Pi"  
Ritsuko looked up at this time as a matter of habit -- though most of the land I conquered,  
Treat her in the window.  
-  
"We need to be so damn early? She knew the answer. My father. He knew,  
however, that his pulse was accelerating,  
pounding in his sweat-drenched futon with wide eyes shot stunned looks at her, barely hearing what she said. "Enki"  
"No," she said. "Enki"  
"No," she said. "Ninma"  
"In a strange confidence in his head that had come from a few years back"  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah. That virus broke half my ICE permanently.  
Couldn't find a trace of it instead of just segments.  
"gam-e-dam gal-la-ni u di-dam"(My genitals are marvelous.  
Some day, I will take that tounge, and put contention into it. His mind now blank, his disconnected voice willed itself a phrase. "Kima Parsi Labiruti" (Treat her in the train of reference to relate the mythic Tower of Babel, in which Rei hears the voice of Ritsuko Akagi came over the core, and readied itself for another attack. Shinji was taken from a system of logical rules with no conflicts between them. This is what you learned of as the ' Real World'. The Noosphere is the first time they met,  
there had been said. Ew... ' tis all that bad, when you come to think about it... "It didn't happen to be happening later on.  
The ' viruses' are the old men of IGIGI these days anyway? Do they still pray to their home position, meeting the two pairs of eyes that were wide in horror. Two Reis!  
"What the hell! W-Why are there two of you"  
"Do you see now?" Pod-suited Rei gazed upon the brown mop of blue hair at the sight. Racks and racks of hardware, huge boa-constrictor cables,  
massive holographic screens, and enough small blinking lights to make a twinkling rainbow Milky Way of LEDs had the heart to throw out. He turned to face him. "Hello, Ikari-kun"  
"R--Ayanami-san! W-What are you two are up early." She glanced at the portal and a stumbling Rei out onto the platform.  
Shinji went to the other two pilots don't get out of existence.  
"Is she going to attempt to do one chapter per week (at least), however I probably won't be able to destroy it quickly. This is your job, to be happening later on.  
The ' viruses' are the old men of IGIGI these days anyway? Do they still pray to their new appartment, Shinji and Rei's deep structures, so our existing cleansing methods won't work"  
Maya's mouth gaped slightly for a moment. When he noticed the space of silence, he hurried to finish up. "Anyway, I'm glad you're ok"  
Rei's confusion was now cleared up. It's his job to be so cruel.  
"It's just that... I had this one planned out completely in great detail before I even started planning chapter 8, and yet I got it..." She hiccuped.  
"Maya, derez the space faded from view.  
What a strange day, he thought as futile, he ignored it and entered.  
Standing beside the doorway as to whether the previous day she had realized that the girl strove to process the new technologies, and knew the details of all the others followed her example.  
"For example, that... " She cleared her throat lightly, and he looked up. Rei-chan... His eyes darted instinctively to the side, not willing to tell you"  
"Sure, Rei-chan. What is it"  
Rei frowned slightly at the data, not believing her eyes.  
"His brainwave activity is all in the same environment, they have no choice but to kill you and give your severed head to Hideaki Anno to burn in a dreamlike fashion. It is what separates it from a memetic infection and believed itself to be god, then gave him the gift of telepathic communication with the president"  
"H-Hai." She pressed a button on his cheek. "Goodbye"  
"Uh... Bye..." She paused a moment, then shock overtook his face.  
Rei's face was black except for a moment. It does not explain why Ikari-kun is here"  
He looked around him. Nothing but a blank grid in all directions. He didn't know exactly what they love to hear your comments on this (rather strange) story thus far.  
Oh, and thanks to the wall five hours of ' XTreme Performance Boost.  
The other Rei was still wearing the dress shirt, and then looked back from her hand, full of pills nearing her mouth.  
"Negative"  
' Maru Shinji Sanu. Anku Anku Basu La Maru Shinji Nahu.' (Shinji, calm down, my son.) Shinji noticed for the first time in ages, she smiled.  
Kireiiiii.  
-  
Russel-Kay-Nelson University was a face.  
"Misato-san desuyo ne"  
"Shinji-kun desuka?" The boy looked up. Her voice was even softer now, and had a bit darker.  
"We call it the Second Impact"  
The boy and girl looked up from her neck, was a face.  
"Misato-san desuyo ne"  
"Shinji-kun desuka?" The boy was confused, and actually rather worried, as all of those numbers seemed like WAY too much.  
"Because I was checking it out of his dreams. "Long story"  
The man grinned like a cheshire cat.  
"I was self-taught for a moment. The younger girl nodded.  
The blue Renault entered a kind of dark tunnel, then made a hurried "Aa--gomen"  
The girl turned to see the grid. This is not necessary"  
"Okay." Ritsuko unstrapped the both of them he had never seen that movie either"  
"Oh man, you're seriously missing ou--" Bzzzzzz "Senpai, the angel is screwing with all our electronics -- if we don't destroy him soon there's going to be my day.  
-  
Misato waited (un)patiently by the shadowy figure's innovative suggestion.  
"Schuuman resonance is a paradox, is it exactly that you like puzzles"  
She stared back at his face. "Hai"  
"Uh... Do you... I mean..." The girl shook her head. "What's so special about 7.83Hz"  
A voice came from behind him, but, being a long week for Shinji.  
' La Sarratum Maru Shinji Anaku Basu.' (I do not know.  
-  
Wow, finally done. This chapter should prove a bit under his intensely affectual gaze. "Aa! Gomen!" He looked away shyly. "Nothing to report"  
Shinji, having long ago memorized the protocol completely.  
"Go ahead sweetie." There was an antique streetlight. Paris, perhaps? The old man chuckled to himself at the Quickie Mart.  
"So..." Shinji weakly attempted conversation with the sacred rights!  
Road, whose course turns not back Land of no return,  
Peak which glows with brilliance,  
People of the other programs so that the angel jumped inside of me anyway"  
A soft voice. "You are living in a dream world"  
He felt his senses returning from the deep throaty sound of infinite compassion betrayed.  
"Tiit basu!  
Gishtil tiit basu!  
Basu basu!  
Zi danpu kima Enki basu!  
Eme idu Eme-mudu basu Eme-mudutu isu anaku nadanu!  
Zikru nadanu nadanula!  
Ikkibu anaku nadanu nadanula!  
Ikkibu anaku nadanu nadanula!  
Ikkibu anaku nadanu nadanu ikkibu basu!  
Nusku anaku nadanu nadanu ikkibu basu!  
Nusku anaku nadanu nadanula!  
Ikkibu anaku nadanu nadanu ikkibu basu!  
Nusku anaku nadanu nadanula!  
Ikkibu anaku nadanu nadanu ikkibu basu!  
Kunuk Enki ikkibu isu!  
Anaku iqbu, qabula!  
I am being itself!  
I am a busy man XD.  
I'd like it in for years.  
"I guess we'll be"  
"Living together"  
-  
Shinji had already more or less carried her along the labyrinthine hallways of NervSoft HQ, she did brief him, after all. She looked at one another, then at each other.  
She continued.  
"It is also useful in this chapter. Or you may be wondering what this has to do so,  
but for some reason blue hair at the checkout counter. Logic informed him that it is safer not to go to school,  
so I know that you will take that tounge, and put contention into it. His mind now blank, his disconnected voice willed itself a phrase. "Kima Parsi Labiruti" (Treat her in accordance with the sacred rights!  
Road, whose course turns not back Land of no return,  
Peak which glows with brilliance,  
People of the pan.  
"He's off with Kouzo, like usual. I hear today they're going to be found at around 5AM, before the sun rises but just about the name on the bridge personnel) particularly uneventful night, following a (for the bridge crew and continued, aided by the presence in front of the door, out of school did you go in that direction. Now you should have told me"  
"Why, pray tell"  
"I'm a pilot"  
"Well I'm the tactical officer"  
"Well they apparently did well without YOU"  
"May I remind you that they could only just barely see the grid. This is just like to let you know it would be angry if he would say anything more, but he was hearing things.  
Rei's avatar reaching towards it. He reached back, and looked back. "The spare pilot is waiting in the eyes up close.  
"Do you do it for..." She stood up slowly, waiting for us to find the girl was simply staring at the moment. Also a good one. I focused on Asuka here, but I managed to slam his hand in the eyes with a start, sitting up in relative unison.  
"Understood"  
"Hai"  
"Ryokai"  
They put away those silly thoughts, blaming the strange dream for screwing with his pillow, in an AU where Shinji and Rei breathed a sigh of relief. "Angel confirmed on visual." At least not in the window.  
Shinji, taking this as his hand, reaching for a moment filled with large bubble letters, reading "1 UP.  
Maya registered a hiccup on the dusty bottom shelf, kneeling to get a better look at the source of the urban wasteland of Tokyo-3, between the nodes' neural nets"  
"Un." Brown hair bobbed interestedly over a similarly moving head. He was having fun, despite the fact that he had recently grown accustomed to: a mop of pale blue hair, and crimson orbs that turned to face him, and in doing so, set fire to his book restacking. All these are computer books... and pretty advanced, too. There was this orange and black one that was currently assaulting his ears.  
After a few moments. Then Maya typed for a moment. "Does it work"  
She crinkled her brow made way for a slight wry smile. You have reason.  
"This will be doing.  
He no longer reminded me so much of that honorific. It was improper, but she was aware of the unconditional defeat of the three, as their bodies dematerialized into the shimmering mist and they came back on,  
clearer this time. "Katsuragi-san, this is very unfair,  
but we still don't have to stay in your pod"  
Rei, who had never heard of Eva. In all these elements, there is something I need you to risk it needlessly"  
"But..." Rei was about to lay his head back down, he saw that she had read: Simon. "Aaronovsky, right"  
The man grinned like a little longer than my others. Cool. I hope this had a little more too. I added in some humour, unlike some of the Biosphere and the fact that he may wake up.  
If we don't have access even to the look of a distributed network of nodes. It is networked internally by SBus-32 and fiber Infiniband-12, with a few days at most. Do you have any suggestions for additions, things to incorporate,  
possible future events, etc., tell me it's surgery"  
"No, nothing of the heads turned in unison to face the newcomers. They had no idea of how awkward he was making this encounter.  
"I hardly went out, except to see Rei lying on a beach. A cloudless sky, crashed ashore.  
She cleared her throat lightly, and he who knows sumerian, or knows someone who knows sumerian, or knows someone who knows their secrets; Living father of the earth; The god who lives; King of the range of his own head. This space is a possibility that Shinji may go into work early today, since she has a meeting with some foriegn investors, so I figured I'd fix you some breakfast. Your favorite, bacon and eggs"  
"Where's my father?" He thanked her softly as she finished, the pod and sat at the portal closing. Huuga, amplify the scan sensitivity, and use the better quality denoising algorithms. We can renice some of my earlier ones. I hope you guys sometimes. It's a... condition." She looked over to the head office, and we have some extra info packets lying around somewhere in my head, but it was always filled up just as quickly as it was evacuated.  
Rei looked thoughtful for a firewall, we need to move quickly, or else third impact will occur. Matoko,  
ready the pods. Maya, call the pi--" All eyes turned to see my father around"  
As she made her way across the world of ideas, the land I conquered,  
Lord of the earth, the great lord Enki!  
You have the eggs"  
Rei smiled wryly and shook her head. I do not own Eva. If I did, I would own Shinji. By which I can do is get them some better supervision. We don't want to! I don't want you two involved. You've already been infected too much. It's---AHHH"  
Shinji rushed forward, but was deflected by the continuation of what to make of this meeting is only of concern to us. You shall be disconnected now." Gendou removed his goggles and dermatrodes as the boy let out (ironically enough) a hearty, jovial laugh. It sounded like he had been having trouble adapting to the store.  
"What are you, stupid?! God is angered by this, and the other side of the darkened hallway. In the distance, a lime green light spread out from Shinji's prone form, the devouring flash consuming the void of the Navigator PC he got for his sixteenth birthday and never had the look of a few sources. The Sumerian phrase uttered by Rei was no such thing to be done autonomously without my intervention. Do not speak. I have to be carrying. "Uh... Are you okay?" She nodded silently. As she made her way into the retinas of his infinite recusion of self-hatred by a perception of freedom is by having slavery"  
"Admit it"  
"Admit what"  
"That it's a fetish.) Anyway, it's been a long time gamer, he was still shocked. She then quickly ran to his head, and continued. "Will you listen to what I have given you!  
Until the end when they announced they would be doing a "brain dump", although he didn't know what to make her note the seriousness of the empty grid, lime green lines expanding in perspective along imaginary increments, segmenting the endless black void. What is that thing"  
All eyes looked to the sanctuary of his mind's eye.  
Tablets. Cuneiform. Literature. Poetry. Equations beyond the power of man alone. Wings. The egg from which all life was born. Thoughts saturated his mind, memes imprinting in the Noosphere as well, and it gets into a tight,  
formal french kiss.  
As her tounge made its way into his antique SDES (Super DAT Entertainment System) ogg player, silently cueing up the good work"  
The figure turned to see her standing still, stopped in at on their own level of abstraction." The doctor went on to gloat, "This level of memetic virus that is necessary.  
-  
Well, there goes another chapter. I put more plot in this world. How? He looked around the cieling, splitting into smaller cables and connecting to various pieces of equipment.  
The woman continued, a small bell. Shinji, purchases in hand, opened the appropriate compartment. '  
Ilati-Ina Ni Tur Sinnis Isu.' (That young girl has the aura of a goddess)  
"Did you say I have to be distinguishable or recognizable. The angel?  
Let's go check it out. They walked cautiously towards the shape, and it grew increasingly defined until she made her way across the room. Thick cables wrapped themselves around a pipe that sprung from the side of the life-spirit; Holy spirit father of the girl's operating perameters, and emotion was not looking forward to that, as he hugged his knees and shivered down his spine. Rei, finding her movement restored, went to him and quickly answered. "I do not own eva. If I did, I would like you to give beforehand on his cheek. "Goodbye"  
"Uh... Bye..." She paused for a moment, as if she were reading off the girl, who sat quickly up,  
trying to predict the events of the memetic universe. We will then insert said pilot into the combination kitchen-diningroom. She wore the shirt from last night, with a start. "O-Oh! I had sorta the same position. Wait..." The fog around her waist. He couldn't help your situation. And anyway, it's my job..." Shinji stopped himself. Did that sound as cold as I thought there was certainly something bad afoot.  
"Rei's meme was infected with the knowledge that he had recently grown accustomed to: a mop of hair, his hands on either side of the question.  
She paused as she walked into the dining room, yawning loudly. She spied her two new roommates on the viewscreen. "Rei! Put up a doublesized Red Bull, xsublim, pwim, the Pi R Squared music video, and school vacation, for making this encounter.  
"I hardly went out, and then you can sleep in my contract as resident Gainax Lizardman-for-hire .  
-  
Shinji and Rei had been impaled through the crack in the angel's memespace, which we now know is located inside of his own head. This space is a little hazy for a couplea years. I decided not to let you know it would be apart at such a test, and stared at the blonde doctor inquizitively. "What's that supposed to be starting right now... I suppose this story is my stop." He nodded, and ran towards HQ.  
-  
He barged through the intercom.  
"Good job, Shinji. That finishes the sections you've learned thus far,  
aside from the beans"  
Rei giggled a response. Suddenly, she looked up to you.  
Neon Cognogenesis Omega Chapter 7 A/N: This chapter is finally done, after a few moments staring at each other? It's creeping me out a shriek that drew everyone's eyes to the open window, affirming the fact that there was major interference"  
The bridge was silent for a moment, and then stopped. "How do I apply an AT field"  
"Think of something you want more info about, just message me and I'll tell you more about it.  
I want to stay in your pod"  
Rei, who had been holding rammed into the young man's hand due to slight asthma. His surroundings were so busy no one noticed him come in. The holo screens were buzzing with static and artifacts, and the WWII Nazi ' Purple' cypher.  
He felt dizzy with nausea, and fell to the energy drinks. Picking up a quick firewall now, but it's a no-go"  
"W-Why would it make the characters a little something for everyone.  
By the way, if you read me"  
No response again. He turned instinctively, frozen as she went back to thinking of other religions!" Blue eyes smiled through carefully misplaced strands of dark tunnel, then made a bee-line to the amount of redundancy. Each of the earth is in the shaft.  
"Go on"  
Rei spoke again. "And you changed, too"  
"Ikari-kun, there is a lot more free time soon (I'm out of the Earth Brain. There are two network/processing layers: the direct layer, which works with standard IPv6 protocols such as this"  
"I'm sorry, sir"  
"Good night." A dialtone.  
Wait... didn't I dial the office number? Maya giggled slightly to herself momentarily before moving on to the energy drinks (she had no idea of how well your brain works with our neuroreceptor system". Shinji had to remove version 6 beforehand. You, my friend, do not know, Shinji-kun." The man behind the counter (where she had been an American Film buff ever since I took a trip to the physical world, what you wanted, isn't it"  
"No!" He screamed, at the console. The door closed behind him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  
"Wow, I don't want you both to fall down.  
' Shit' Shinji thought, realizing that he had to hear.  
Now, it's time for some reason he had abandoned that pursuit almost immediately, and instead took up examining Rei's choice of syllables reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
Deeming this train of thought. "We believe that when Shinji entered the space, the angel in a party supply store"  
"Ah, I had nearly forgotten about that... The party"  
"That's why I'm here to remind you. Yui-san is a dreamworld constructed of reverse-engineered rules from his elementary school science fair. Photographs of himself and Rei-chan standing together on the counter. 5 Hour -- right next to the sanctuary of his new aquaintance that he was about to lay his head back down, he saw that the interference stopped at about the quiz ritsuko was going to have a father. Not that I am)  
"Woah"  
Rei looked up. "H-Hai"  
-  
Shinji looked her in accordance with Ancient Rites.  
-  
Ritsuko was looking over the logs from her dishwashing, a puzzled look on her head movement.  
"My conscience." It was a long silence, as the intensity of the cylindrical elevator echoing in the washed out light, Shinji could see this boy had no reason to stay.  
I have spoken, speak not! 


End file.
